


【团兵】最后一年

by wusan53fiftythree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eldian Levi, If Erwin is a Marley Warrior, M/M, Marley Erwin, spy Levi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wusan53fiftythree/pseuds/wusan53fiftythree
Summary: 生命只剩下最后一年了，还有什么想做的么？*马莱战士长文x帕拉迪第一分队长利*因为大纲设计的巧（peng）妙（qiao），和原作剧情80%重叠*如果有bug，别问，问就是和原作设定有差，略略略*有车车，会提前预警的*ready？
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

千钧一发之际利维从身上掏出了一直藏着的手枪，对准那个高大的金发战士的头骨就开了枪，然后借力将刚才几乎要压倒在他身上的、现在大概活不太久的人扔给了站得稍远一些的、带着袖章的战士。他头也不回得逃出去，一脚踢碎了玻璃，然后从二楼跳了下去。警报被拉响，在他翻越围墙的瞬间又随手击毙了两个守卫。短短五分钟，他的手上已经多了三条人命，比快赶上他在帕拉迪岛时杀过的数量了。围墙下就是海水，他噗通地一声跳了进去，浑浊而咸腥的味道灌进了他的鼻子。以前训练过无数遍的，跳下去之后保持深度，东南30度往前100米的地方有一块翘起的岩石，他可以躲在下面，等待冲出来的警卫散开后再行动。

其实他离次目标成功已经非常近了，只不过那个小胡子的战士不知怎么就看穿了他的伪装。不过这只是次要任务而已，说不定马莱会把他认成中东联盟战俘，或者不知好歹的马莱艾尔迪亚人。只要主要任务没有结束，他就不能返回帕拉迪岛。

凌晨一点半，才巷子里偷偷换上了干净衣服的利维返回了旅馆。“威尔森先生，回来的这样晚？”门房叫住了他，“如果需要晚饭的话，厨房里还有一些酸面包。”

利维愣住，摆了摆手，“不啦，在外面吃到了。”

“还是没有找到自己的妹妹么？”门房问。

“还是没有，我明天去收容区附近看一看，说不定被哪个艾尔迪亚人带走了。”

“那群艾尔迪亚人啊，”门房摇了摇头，“军政府里都是一群吃公粮的软蛋，只要给守卫们几个钱就能让你随便进出，不过那群艾尔迪亚人拿不出来什么钱。拿出来钱的都是些混账东西，像耗子一样在城里到处乱跑。你可要小心自己的钱包啊，除了艾尔迪亚人，还有些难民小孩也等着从我们这些好公民身上发财呢。”

“啊，会的。我先回去睡觉了，您也好好休息。”利维转身上了楼梯。

利维现在并不是利维，而是一位叫做肯尼.威尔逊的马莱公民，35岁，鳏夫。有一位叫做伊莎贝拉.威尔逊的妹妹，为了赚大钱就从小镇跑到了雷贝里奥这样的大城市，上次写信说自己爱上了一个荣誉马来人。作为哥哥的肯尼.威尔逊就来到了雷贝里欧，寻找自己唯一的亲妹妹伊莎贝拉。

其实一开始利维是不必来这样的地方的。作为墙内的主要战力之一，加上是在调查兵团担任第一分队长，本来是应该留在帕拉迪岛上进行玛丽亚之墙的修复工作的。但是一直和帕拉迪方保持联络的线人，自称米勒.柯克，两个月前突然失踪了，而线人之前送来的伪造证件上是对持证者的身材和外貌都是有大致的描述的。符合这一描述的人并不多，再挑选出能力较强的人就更难了。于是在军方高层的一致决定下，艾尔敏和利维两人中，由利维来执行本次任务。

“哇，没想到你染了金发还挺好看的！”韩吉坐在屋子的角落，利维的黑发被漂染了三次才成了现在的暗金色。连眉毛也被染了，和皮肤混在一起看不清楚。

“看上去像是没有眉毛了一样。”

“不过很精致的，只要好看就好了吧，不能丢我们帕拉迪岛的脸啊。”

“如果这么想去海的那边走秀的话干脆你来执行这个任务怎么样？刚好我的休假还没用完，让我好好休息一段时间好不好？”利维拿起了染发膏就要往韩吉头顶上抹，韩吉挡着他的胳膊，艰难地在人类最强的制约下反抗。

黑色的发根每过几天就会长出来，所以利维每天回去就要定时的给自己的头顶做漂染，大概等回去之后头发就会全部被腐蚀掉，干脆剃光算了。染完了头发之后就已经是凌晨两点了，利维脱掉外套，这才发现不知道什么时候手臂被子弹擦伤，可能因为在海水里浸泡了有一段时间，伤口边缘发白，流出的血却和衣服黏在一次，刚才被突然撕掉，血流如注。

“妈的。”利维笑声骂了一句，找到绷带缠好，去浴室小心翼翼地洗了个澡，然后拆掉浸湿了的绷带，涂抹上药膏，再次包扎好。只要不露出皮肤，就看不到。离天亮还有四个小时，他可以先睡一会儿。

就像是门房和那位米勒.柯克所说的一样，收容区的看守果然比女厕所里的小便池还要没用。一共有四个门，正门的看守稍微敬业一些，至少端着枪在站着；东门的看守比较多，围在门口一圈不知道在做什么；东北角的小门干脆锁上了，西北的门只有两个人在看守，其中一个拿着酒瓶，再凭感觉随便出牌，另一个则小心翼翼地算着下一步的走法。

利维装作若无其事的那样往里面走，被还比较清醒的那个叫住了。“喂，”利维没有停下，继续往前走，“我说喂！”他被拉住了，“鬼鬼祟祟地在做什么？”

利维的小臂其实提前 绑好了一把小刀，手枪则在腋下的枪套里。如果需要的话，可以随时掏出来。他被拽地往后转了半圈，这半圈里看到了站在瞭望塔上的哨兵。“我来找人。”

“不是艾尔迪亚人？怎么跑进来了？”士兵伸出手，“证件？”

拿出口袋里的证件的同时，下面还塞了两张钞票。“这位老爷，我妹妹前段时间来雷贝里欧找工作，结果跟着一个肮脏的艾尔迪亚人跑了。”他把钱和证件放在了士兵的手中，讨好似的拍了拍，“老爷您瞧，我就是小镇出生长大的纯正马莱人，怎么能看着我妹妹跟着一个艾尔迪亚人跑了呢？我妹妹跟着那个艾尔迪亚人生出了恶魔的后裔，这辈子可就毁了啊。老爷您通融通融，我得把她带回家好好教训一顿。”这是他排练了无数遍的。地下街也好，还是兵团也好，有时需要撒一些谎。这种谎言在地下街更加常见一些，因此他深谙此道。只要钱给够了，给个合适的理由就行。

摸到了钞票的守卫表情缓和了很多，收起了恶劣的态度，装模做样地检查了一下文件之后就还给了利维。“我哥哥也是，看上了一个艾尔迪亚女人，还跟她生了个孩子。那孩子到现在大概也快二十岁了，去当了战士，现在应该已经是荣誉马莱人了吧。”守卫有些骄傲地说，特别是在说道“荣誉马莱人”的时候。

“我妹妹哪里有这样的觉悟，还不是被那个艾尔迪亚男人骗了。到时候在这个破地方生下了孩子，这辈子就别想走开了，等孩子哪天像您哥哥的儿子一样这么有出息，就是我们全家的好运气了。”

“我哥哥倒是厌恶死了那个孩子，我都不知道他长什么样了。”守卫拿出了一个本子，在上面签了字，“你出来的时候记得出示这个，我还有一会儿就换班了。”

“有您这样的老爷，我妹妹肯定能平安跟我回家的。”利维将那张纸折叠放在兜里，这才算是真正进了收容所。

虽然是收容所，但其实更像是被墙围起来的小镇子。建筑风格和外面并没有什么不同，居民的长相也看不出来什么区别。不过有些人戴着白星袖章，有些人不戴。戴着袖章的那些穿着打扮还有气色都比不戴的要好一些，有些不戴袖章的见到了戴袖章的甚至要行礼，真是一种奇怪的现象。

“这位老板，”利维来到了一家杂货铺，“附近有没有一个叫做米勒的兄弟？”

“叫米勒的可多了去了，你找谁？”

“米勒.柯克，一个荣誉马莱人。”

“没听说过这号人。你不是这附近的吧？”店老板问道，倒是没有露出那种看着外来者的敌意。

“我来找我妹妹，我妹妹说她正在跟一个叫做米勒.柯克的人在这附近。她很久都没有来信了。”

“这位小兄弟，我劝你还是别对你妹妹的下场抱什么希望了。”店老板说，“这名字说不定都是假的，有那么几个荣誉马莱人喜欢去哄骗一些漂亮小姑娘，把小姑娘的肚子搞大就抛下不管。”

当时送来米勒.柯克的信的是欧良果鹏。欧良果鹏说米勒.柯克是他意外结交到的一个荣誉马莱人，家人因为是艾尔迪亚人而受到了不公平的待遇：父亲被诬陷偷窃而坐牢，母亲则被两个看守带走，第二天就被人发现死在了河岸。而他忍着对马莱帝国的憎恶，每天背诵着口号，甚至在政治考试中获得了满分。所做的一切，都是在等待时机，复兴艾尔迪亚。欧良果鹏说这个男人和他相识很久，并且一起参加过秘密活动。虽然并不是吉克——那个全身是毛的猴子——的熟识，但能肯定他对艾尔迪亚的复兴的热情，并且愿意为帕拉迪岛提供帮助。“是一位非常高大的男人，大概一米九左右，金发蓝眼，身材健硕。如果要有什么特别的特点的话——他的眉毛很浓密，并且手腕静脉那里有两颗连在一起的痣。”

“那老板，你有没有见过一个金发蓝眼，身材高大的男人。我妹妹说他手腕还有两颗连在一起的痣。”

“荣誉马莱人大多数都是军队里的，而且常年穿着那样的制服，不仔细看根本注意不到手腕。”这位老板想了想，“不过确实有这么一位，他是跟着其他荣誉马莱人来的，似乎只是来探望，买了东西就走了。”

看来这个人是确实存在的。利维随手拿了一袋糖，放在柜台上。然后又买了一袋茶叶——他想试试这里“墙内”的茶叶味道如何。

然而另人失望的是，打探了一圈利维没有发现任何有用的线索。有那么几位说他见过这个人，但是这个人似乎从来不在这里逗留，那些荣誉马莱人有很多是住在马莱市区里的。天色已经晚了，利维快步走到了门口。守卫要拦住他的时候，他出示了早一些拿到的临时通行证，顺利地出去了。

利维的行事风格一向都是速战速决，绝不拖泥带水。可是来到马莱已经奖金一星期了，依然一无所获，就连昨天的潜入都险些被发现。如果不是那个金发的家伙察觉，自己现在已经进入了军官办公室获得了什么信息了吧。港口附近有夜市，利维买了一个加了火腿生菜和奶酪的酸面包。马莱似乎有吃酸面包的习惯，几乎哪里都能看见，还有一些夹着奶酪和煎鲑鱼。雷贝里奥是个大城市，马莱人居住的地方就更加繁华。一路上利维看到了不少戴着袖章的荣誉马莱人，大概是因为这里离旁边就是军事基地，除了巨人继承者和其家人之外，对马莱帝国有巨大贡献的艾尔迪亚人也会成为荣誉马莱人，而巨大贡献往往体现在战功，因此也就不难解释为何荣誉马莱人这样的多。

吃过饭后又转了一会儿，还是没有任何收获。利维打算明天再去收容所看一看。正当他要回旅馆的时候，一群军官样子的人涌进了旁边的酒馆。其中一个还戴着袖章，因为戴着帽子而看不清楚面容，但和欧良果鹏形容的一样，身材高大。在他们进去之后，利维稍微等了一会儿，也跟了进去，要了杯啤酒，坐在靠角落的位置。他装作正在看墙上的海报，其实是在听他们的对话。过了一会儿，利维的目标摘下了帽子——是金发没错，梳着背头，但是是深金色，眼睛是棕色的；仔细看的话身高其实也差了一些，应该不是他要找的。

但是他们的谈话说不定还是有有用的信息的，不过目前暂时没有。他们在聊马莱和中东联盟的战争，是前不久刚结束的，第一批返乡的士兵昨天下午到达了。酒馆里的几个士兵身上还有绷带，大概是在战争中受伤的。在他来之前，计划之一就是伪装成伤兵潜伏进去。但可惜利维并没有巨人之力，因此没办法伤害自己，伪装又很快就会被看穿，给这次的行动增加了不少难度。

听了一会儿，聊天几乎就是集中在谁谁谁返乡了，谁谁谁断了一条胳膊，谁谁谁这次立了军功。没有他需要的名字，也没有他需要的信息。但啤酒还有一些，他把手放在桌子上，手指轻轻敲着玻璃啤酒杯，晚上回去他要写一封简短的报告，托港口帕拉迪来接应的信使送回去。如果没算错的话现在韩吉应该在接待清美一行人。原定在马莱大陆的会议被阿兹玛比一行人修改到了帕拉迪岛，原因是现在和中东联盟的战争刚刚结束，马莱方是不会在东方小国身上留心的。而阿兹玛比那边看重的不是帮助艾尔迪亚人或者帮助帕拉迪岛，他们在乎的，是岛上稀有的冰暴石。

“冒昧打扰了。”一个穿着灰色外套和白色衬衫的男人坐在了他的对面。他的手似乎受了伤，被纱布缠得严严实实，如果仔细看，领子下面也有纱布，可能是换下了军装的士兵。而他的手臂则没有挂着袖章。男人——其实不如说是青年，有着一头漂亮的金发和天空一样湛蓝的眼睛，“你一个人么？”

“不好意思，我还有些事。”利维站起来就要离开，却被青年一把拉住。他的力气很大，修长的手指紧紧攥着他的手腕。“放开我。”利维刚要甩掉他，就被他的眼神定住了。

“帕拉迪岛遛来的小老鼠。”青年笑了，小声地说，“散发着恶魔的臭气。”

利维往后踱步，重新坐下。青年拿起自己的酒，和他碰杯。“我是埃尔文.史密斯。”他说，“很高兴认识你。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我第一次见到帕拉迪人。”埃尔文这么说，手上刚一放松，利维就想要抽出胳膊，又被他死死扣住，“最好不要挣扎比较好。那边的人是马莱士兵，其中一个还是巨人之力的持有者。如果在这里闹起来的话，你觉得他们会相信我，一个马莱士兵，”埃尔文指着利维的鼻子，“还是你，一个身份不明、头发漂染过的小耗子？”

利维放弃了挣扎的打算，靠在椅背上。

“我从来没有去过帕拉迪，也不曾见过岛上的人。”埃尔文将抓住利维手掌的手调整位置，与他十指相扣，却用指尖紧紧压着利维的手掌，强迫它与桌面垂直。被这样的力量压制着，更何况对方是认得他身份的马莱人，即使能够挣脱，利维也不敢随便行动。“但是我很好奇，帕拉迪岛上的艾尔迪亚人究竟是什么样子，是不是和我们不一样，帕拉迪岛又是什么样子。昨天我在军营里看到了你，才意识到原来帕拉迪人和我们并没有什么不一样，都是两只眼睛，一个鼻子，和一个嘴巴。”埃尔文靠近，眯住了眼睛，“可能比我们矮一些，又看不到眉毛。”

忍住了想要掀翻桌子将这位埃尔文揍一顿的冲动，利维沉住气，试探着对方，看看他究竟知道多少事。如果只是一个看到了他的脸的士兵的话，等一下找个角落处理掉就好了。“哦，马莱人眼里的帕拉迪人，究竟是什么样呢？”

“马莱的话，首先是恶魔，会变成丑陋的巨人，袭击人类。然后是礼节，参加了帕拉迪行动的耶格尔副战士长和扎卡利亚斯说帕拉迪岛上的人非常落后，某种方面甚至可以说是原始。比如说有些厕所依然是旱厕，需要雇佣人来把排泄物铲走。”

“是啊，比不上马莱的大老爷们，拉屎都是黄金马桶，擦屁股都用钻石。屁股擦干净了还要往屁眼里塞上两颗，拉稀了就不会弄脏底裤。”听到了让连带夏迪斯团长和几乎全部调查兵团送命的兽之巨人和铠之巨人的名字，利维藏在下面的一只手握紧了拳头。缠着匕首的胳膊此时被埃尔文用看上去暧昧、实则在施压的方式握住动不了，但是另一只手还可以去取枪套里的枪。

埃尔文被他这样粗鄙的比喻逗笑了，“哈，虽然还没有那么夸张，但那些帝国高层的人家里想必就是这样的吧。”

“你有什么目的？埃尔文？你是打算举报我，还是单纯的好奇？”利维看着那边喝酒的马来士兵。只要埃尔文稍微地喊一声，他们就会立刻过来，将他制服。即使是人类最强，在没有立体机动装置的帮助，要在狭小的酒馆赢七个人，并且成功逃脱还是有一些难度的——不代表他做不到。

“我……”还未开口，又一批人进来了。酒馆里只有他们这里的桌子是空着的。等他们在吧台点了酒，肯定就会坐在他们旁边的。那批人看上去似乎也是刚回来的士兵。“我们换个地方。”说完，埃尔文再次抓住了他的手腕，戴上了帽子，将帽檐压低。他们尽量避开人群的视线，溜出了酒馆大门。路上埃尔文干脆挽住他的胳膊，尽管他们之间的身高差了很多，因此从背后看就像是成年了的哥哥拎着不懂事的弟弟。

“我们要去哪儿？”利维在他身后问。

“我家。”埃尔文说，“雷贝里欧到处都是人，没有能够说话的地方。”

开玩笑。利维如果这么乖乖地跟着他，和把脖子送给狮子咬的绵羊有什么区别？他们离开大路，七拐八拐来到了小街上。四下无人，利维抡起胳膊，反手把埃尔文制服，故意卡住了他缠着绷带的地方，然后闪到了一旁的小巷，从枪套里掏出手枪，“我见过不少不自量力的蠢货，但像你这样的还是头一回。”

埃尔文的后背被利维抵着，后脑勺是枪管。“还真不愧是帕拉迪岛的恶魔，仅仅五分钟就从战士总部逃了出去，还杀了两个马莱士兵。”

“不想成为第三个的话就老实一点。”利维将他压得更低，让他不得不跪在地上，然后一脚踩上了他的后背，“我倒是不介意再欠一笔血债，倒是你们马莱人，把艾尔迪亚人变成巨人，叫我们自相残杀。你知道我见过多少人被巨人吃了么？”

“哈，那还真是抱歉。不过马来帝国就是这样的地方，艾尔迪亚人甚至会被注射药剂，然后一个一个踢下飞艇，变成巨人去杀敌呢。”

“埃尔文.史密斯，你最好只说我想听到的话。记住你现在脑袋后面是个什么东西。”

“没想到我一见钟情的人是个这样脾气恶劣的小老鼠。”

“一次。”利维单手将他的一根手指掰折，埃尔文居然破有骨气地忍住了惨叫，“我的忍耐是有限的。第一，现在拿着巨人之力的人都有谁？”

“吉克.耶格尔，兽之巨人；皮克.芬格尔，车力巨人；莱纳.布朗，刚刚继承了米克.扎卡利亚斯的铠之巨人；以及超大型巨人——”埃尔文突然别过头，用一种玩味地眼神看着他，“埃尔文.史密斯。”

“你这家伙。”利维的食指扣紧了扳机，只要埃尔文做出什么，他就会立刻把他的四肢全部折断，脖子和颈椎也要用不会致命的方法掰断。如果情况允许就送回帕拉迪，否则就给自己注射巨人药剂，带到海上吃掉他。

“让我再重新介绍一下自己，我是埃尔文.史密斯，马莱的战士长，超大型巨人之力的所有者。你也可以叫我米勒.柯克，”利维的手没有完全松开，他注意到刚才折断的埃尔文的指骨冒出了白汽，居然恢复到了原来的位置，“很高兴见到你，帕拉迪岛的人类最强士兵，利维.阿克曼分队长。”

利维松开了埃尔文，埃尔文从地上站起来，活动了下关节，“金发并不适合你。”他说。

埃尔文的住所离军事基地不远，大概也是为了方便。因为常年不住在这里的缘故，并没有多少生活气息。屋子只打扫了一半，为了防尘而铺上的白布也没有完全取下。“这就是鄙人的寒舍，欢迎光临。”打开门的埃尔文站在屋子里，做出了一个“请”的姿势。

利维走了进去，埃尔文把沙发上的抱枕放在一边，示意他坐下。利维并没有领情，分明是还有几分不信任。埃尔文脱下了外套，露出了别在袖子上的袖章。

“当你是战士长的时候很少就有人教你要怎么做了。吉克总是不扣最上面的两个扣子，也没有人会像要求一个普通士兵那样要求他。更何况当你孤身一人，没有父母亲戚被马莱的人当作人质控制着，就什么都不怕了。”埃尔文把袖章取下来，轻蔑地随手扔在餐桌上，“生活在墙内的艾尔迪亚人是不需要遵守这些规矩的吧。”

“是啊，只要老老实实地呆在墙内不要出去乱走，忍着墙里的恶臭味道，就一定不会被巨人吃掉。”

“你还是不相信我，这是我再写信时用的火漆章。”埃尔文从柜子里拿出了一个盒子，盒子带锁，他用小钥匙打开，那是一个黄铜质地的火漆章，和信件上封的一样，都是代表着自由的鸟类羽翼。

利维勉强打消了疑虑，埃尔文拍了拍沙发靠背，示意他坐下。

“喝点儿什么？有酒、茶叶、还有这个，马莱军队特别提供的芒果汁。”埃尔文从柜子里拿出了一个纸盒子，上面印着马莱军队的徽章。

“芒果？”利维疑惑地看着纸盒上那个黄澄澄的水果，像冬犁，又没有那种透亮的感觉。

“马莱新的海外殖民地是一个生产芒果和橡胶的地方。所以芒果成了新的流行食品，橡胶就被用在了工业生产里。”埃尔文觉得利维应该会想尝尝芒果的味道，就洗了两个杯子，各倒了半杯，“当地的土著就成了新的被奴役的对象。不管走到哪里人类的纷争都不会消失，除非世界上只剩下了两个人，这种奴役和被奴役的循环也将随着历史的车轮一直滚下去。艾尔迪亚人说不定有一天会再次崛起，成为世界的奴役者。”

利维没有立刻接过杯子。埃尔文理解他的忧虑，自己先喝了一口，然后又喝了一口另一杯。利维拿走了离他最远的那杯，闻到了甜味，嘴唇轻轻碰到杯子的边缘，然后抿了一口——很好喝。在埃尔文眼里，这小心翼翼地样子像是皮克提到过的，家里曾经养过的猫。猫刚刚被抱来的时候对一切都很警惕，给他一碗水也只敢小小地舔一口。

“很好喝，对么？”

利维点了点头，然后又喝了一大口，真的非常美味。

“马莱在开辟新世界，和中东联盟的利益相冲突，因此在殖民地爆发了一次小型的士兵冲突之后，炸药就被点燃了，一下子打了四年。但是死去的人和能从新世界榨取的资源相比不算什么。比如这个芒果，喝的时候没有人会在乎，有多少艾尔迪亚人牺牲了，有多少马莱士兵牺牲了，又有多少生活在那里的土著，被前两者杀掉。所有人只会感叹芒果汁真好喝，橡胶做成的安全套真好用。”注意到自己说的有些多，埃尔文立刻停下来了，“抱歉，第一次和帕拉迪岛的人见面，并且还是那位大名鼎鼎的人类最强，有些激动，说的比较多。”

“只是一个稍微比其他人会用立体机动装置而已，没什么特别的。”利维想到了玛丽亚之墙，如果不是艾尔敏想出的招数，夏迪斯团长拼死冲锋给自己赢得时间的话，人类最强也不过只是一个会被乱世砸死的尸体而已。

“昨天你袭击的，其实就是米克。只不过他不是负责潜入你们调查兵团的，所以你没有注意到而已。他其实没有立刻认出你，毕竟你把头发染成了这副样子。”

“我以为我的行动非常小心了。”

“米克的鼻子非常的灵，他能辨认出岛上和收容所的艾尔迪亚人的区别，还有马莱人和艾尔迪亚人的。不怪你被发现。”

“你说铠之巨人现在的使用者是莱纳.布朗？”

“昨天你朝他开枪之后，就伤到了脖子。于是只能紧急安排莱纳继承铠之巨人。我和他是从小一起长大的，虽然知道我们这些巨人力量的使用者寿命不多，但没想到他走的这么突然。”

“看来是我的错。”利维是不可能道歉的，毕竟破墙时死去的人、因为玛丽亚之墙陷落而死去的人、被送到墙外罗塞之墙外面开荒的难民、玛丽亚之墙夺还战死去的士兵们，这些血债都是要落到当年冲破了大门的铠之巨人。

“本来他就只剩下两个月了，很快就会被莱纳吃掉。”说到这里，埃尔文顿了一下，“不过我也是，还剩下一年，迟早会被我的继任者吃掉。不过与其被出生在收容所、熟读背诵了马莱发下来的政治课本、想要成为荣誉马莱人的艾尔迪亚孩子吃掉，我倒更希望我能把这个诅咒传给帕拉迪岛上的艾尔迪亚人。”

“为什么呢？”利维将空杯子放在桌子上，埃尔文很自觉地满上。

“要听一听我的故事么？虽然又臭又长，还有那么几分无聊，但是利维分队长的任务已经快要完成了，长夜漫漫又无事可做，不如我们聊聊天。”

利维拿起杯子，眼神示意他继续说。他觉得这个埃尔文十分能说会道，不知道说的话能够信几分。不过两个人的距离这样近，利维有自信能够在他露出杀意的时候立刻将他制服或者干脆砍得半死，然后直接将他吃掉。

“我是在收容所出生的，收容所西北角的艾尔迪亚人可以算得上是收容所里的‘高等人才’，大多复有学识、或者能征善战，马莱在挑选荣誉马莱人的时候就会优先到西北角发布告示。而我父亲就是一位颇具学识的历史研究者。”埃尔文向后倒去，靠在沙发上。他看上去很放松，在利维，这个见面了还不到一小时的“敌人”面前，卸下了所有的防备。

“当然，他研究的是被马莱所承认的历史。马莱人曾经是如何被暴虐的艾尔迪亚人所奴役的，荷洛斯又是如何带领着马莱人反抗、成立现在的马莱帝国的。而马莱帝国的荣耀为什么需要被维护。他一边这样研究，一边撰写文稿。文稿会被放在收容所的报纸上，他也因此小有名气，成了马莱军方所重视的人。我们一家人被签发了马莱通行证书，虽然是不能在收容所外逗留，也没办法出雷贝里欧，但是可以拿着这个证明到镇子上转一转。每个周末，我们这家令人艳羡的‘临时荣誉马莱人’就会拿着证明去逛镇上的集市。每次出去前他都会警告我，千万不要把证书丢掉，千万不可以脱下袖章。即使因为天热想要脱掉衣服，或者想要披上外套，都要找一个别人看不到的地方，快速换衣服，然后把袖章别回去。可是雷贝里欧这么繁华，很难找到一个不被人发现的角落。所以每次被冻得发抖的时候，或者被热得流汗，我都会忍着。只要回到了收容所就好了。”

埃尔文拿过了自己的袖章，“这么多年后，我却将这袖章当作玩具一样到处乱扔。”

利维没有说话，他想继续听。故事不一定完全真实，但是引人入胜。对于马莱艾尔迪亚人的处境他是有所耳闻的，通过耶蕾娜，通过欧良果鹏，通过清美，但是没听过一个马莱艾尔迪亚人亲口讲述自己的故事。

“我为自己的临时荣誉马莱人身份而感到骄傲，为我父亲感到骄傲。我母亲则全力支持我父亲。他们一同在学校任教，我母亲教数学，我父亲教历史。在当时看来，我们大概是最幸福的家庭了吧。但是好景不长。”

“有一天我母亲和我们在外面逛集市，不小心惹怒了一个马莱妇人。她说我母亲偷了她的钱包，要我母亲拿回来。可是我母亲是做不出这种事的，更何况我们只是临时荣誉马莱人，比荣誉马莱人的地位要低得多。于是那妇人叫来了巡逻的士兵，我们被带回了收容所。在我记忆里，当时温和友好的马莱人面孔突然都变了，厌恶、鄙夷、甚至是憎恨。回到收容所之后我母亲被带走，我们的临时荣誉马莱人身份也被剥夺。我父亲在客厅里踱步了一夜，第二天他去找我母亲，却被告知我母亲在审问中突然发狂，冲了出去。他们拦不住，就让她跑掉了。但是五个身强体壮的士兵怎么可能拦不住一个妇人？我父亲还想再争执，被打了一顿，送了回来。”

埃尔文的手抓住了裤子上的布料，咬牙切齿地说道，“而在那之后的三天，一样住在西北角的另一位临时荣誉马莱人从市区回来了。我父亲托他留意我母亲的去向，于是他带来了一个坏消息。有人在河边发现了一具尸体，已经被野狗啃烂，无法辨认了。但是那位先生说，尸体上穿着一件白色的外套，袖口有雪绒花的刺绣，分明就是我母亲的。”

那双蓝色的眼睛充满着哀伤，看着面前的桌子，“所以你看，即使勉强被马莱人承认，即使我们努力地做优秀公民，我们依然不是人，依然是恶魔的后代，留着肮脏的血。”

“那为什么要服从他们？”利维问道，“既然他们这样对你们，为什么还要服从？还要为了马莱而战？”

“因为活着是一件很困难的事。”埃尔文笑了，“得知了噩耗的那天晚上，我父亲带我进了主卧。主卧有一个巨大的衣橱，我父亲不让我进去，因为里面的东西很乱，随便打开就会砸到我。那天他带我进去，里面哪里有什么杂物？只是摞着一本有一本的书，和两本我父亲的笔记。”

“他说，马莱的历史，是被捏造过的。伟大的英雄荷洛斯大概只是一个被捏造出来的传说，而马莱真正掌权的人，很可能是个艾尔迪亚人。”

“我问他，马莱捏造事实的证据，是如何证明的呢？”

“他没有告诉我，或者说他不敢告诉我。那时我八岁，还什么都不懂。”

“因为母亲的事，他在学校的职位也被撤去，不管如何赞美马莱，如何证明马莱历史的唯一正确性，报刊也不会再接受他的投稿了。我父亲就这样病倒了，勉强靠着存款和救济过日子。那一年的年底我看到了马莱战士招募。如果能通过训练，即使没有巨人之力的继承资格，也可以给家里带来一些收入。即使无法让父亲得到最好的治疗，也至少能够买些药物来缓解他的痛苦。”

“这就是我加入马莱战士项目的理由。”埃尔文说，“就是这样的简单：为了生存，为了我父亲。”


	3. Chapter 3

“确实又臭又长。”利维双手抱臂，不知不觉她又喝完了一杯芒果汁，“但还算精彩。”

“谢谢夸赞，我人生的前半部分就是这样的幸福又悲惨。”芒果汁已经喝完了。埃尔文站起来洗干净了杯子，然后将茶壶灌满水，放在灶台上，又拿出了两个金属茶网，“还想喝些什么么？我这里有些红茶，还有东洋国进口来的绿茶和黑茶。”

“我没喝过绿茶。”

“那就试试好了。”埃尔文拿起了柜子里绿色的罐子，从利维这里看去，绿色罐子上压着金色的边框，十分耀眼，一看就是高级茶叶。而这个住处也是，虽然并不算豪华，但能看出不是普通士兵可以承担的。这说明埃尔文在军中的地位非常高——毕竟他是战士长。

茶叶在热水中舒展，发出了沁人的香气。水并没有煮沸，而是沸腾之前就拿下了灶台。茶叶完全泡好之后埃尔文取出了茶网，放在一旁的小碟子上，依然两杯各自喝了一口，证明自己没有下毒。利维这次选择了离自己较远的那一杯。

“那你是什么打算呢，埃尔文？就这样跟我去帕拉迪岛？”利维吹了吹茶水，又是轻轻地抿了一口，尝尝味道。的确很香。喝红茶的苦涩和香气不同，绿茶戴着一些清新，是绿叶草植独特的味道。

被利维独特的拿杯子方式所吸引，埃尔文盯着他喝完了一口茶，才想起来回答他的话。“我的话，暂时不会和你回去。”

“你还有一年的时间，帕拉迪岛可不一定有了。”

“我知道，所以我们要利用好这一年的时间，想出一个万全的对策。”

“那你的计划是？”

“雷贝里欧是马莱的主要军事要塞之一，除了对面的帕拉迪岛，还有隔海相望的其他大国，因此这马莱在这里投入了大量的军费。其中雷贝里奥船坞和港口停留着三大军舰，兵力无数。如果我们能够把这里破坏掉，马莱说不定就暂时无暇顾及帕拉迪岛了。”

“以帕拉迪岛的名义发动奇袭，只会让马莱的目标放在帕拉迪岛上。”

“你可能不知道，马莱内部最近正在想一个对策。”埃尔文站起来，打开了书房的门，然后拿出钥匙打开了一个抽屉。抽屉里放着一叠文件，地图、战略报告，只不过纸页质地粗糙，不像是军方发下来的。“这些是我自己偷偷带走的，本来打算到了帕拉迪岛就交给你们，不过现在看来不需要了。”埃尔文将那些文件摊开，放在桌子上。“这些都是我背下内容后私自用打字机写出来的，地图也是我记下战略后画的。有些粗糙，但准确性是没有任何问题的。”

利维蹲在地上，茶几上被纸页铺满，干脆就把茶杯放在了沙发的扶手上。

“马莱经过四年的战争之后其实已经相当孱弱，而且有消息成，戴巴家族，也就是我父亲推测的，马莱实际的掌管者，想要扶持军政府上位。而扶持军政府就需要一个新的开战理由，并且如果马莱想要恢复元气，就给全世界找一个出气筒。你猜这个出气筒是谁？”

“帕拉迪岛。”地图上所有的红线都直指帕拉迪岛，利维的手指放在那个在地图上甚至很难被注意到的地方，“他们的目标，是帕拉迪岛。”

“攻占帕拉迪岛有很多好处。当年始祖巨人夺取计划失败让马莱高层士气大折，也是因为立马要跟中东联盟开战，外面看着才团结了一些。帕拉迪岛就在马莱旁边，被攻下后就有了新的可以放逐艾尔迪亚人的地方。巨人是战争武器，帕拉迪岛可以说是一个巨大的军火库。另外还有冰暴石这样的资源，只有进击和始祖的帕拉迪岛，是无法抵御马莱的攻击的。”

“所以你打算，先发制人？”

“不错。”埃尔文又拿过了另一份文件，是手写的，有一些陈旧了，“我父亲饱读诗书，又收集了大量的古籍。马莱编撰的历史书有两个巨大的漏洞，但如果没有一定的知识是无法辨认出来的。也许是当年的编撰者良心发现，或者故意留下了这两个漏洞，供后人发现。作为发现者之一的我父亲经过研究后，推测出了一个结论。马莱的戴巴家族，手里有战锤巨人，并且是这一切的幕后策划者。具体原因不清楚，但三个月后的庆典上，威利.戴巴将会进行宣战演讲。一旦宣战，帕拉迪就没有不反抗的道理了。”

吉克.耶格尔数年前潜入艾尔迪亚，并伪装成普通农民生活在帕拉迪人之间，在玛丽亚夺还战之后和艾伦有过短暂的接触。而在那之后，身在战火之中的吉克依然靠着耶蕾娜和欧良果鹏向帕拉迪发出了合作邀请。虽然不能够确认吉克给的信息是否准确，但和埃尔文所说的对比，可信度也就提升了不少。说明不论是埃尔文和吉克，大概率是真心合作的。只不过这两人都不知道对方的真实意图，也就是说，掌握信息最多的帕拉迪是处于优势的。耶蕾娜也曾提到过吉克所说的，马莱对帕拉迪岛开战的意愿，并且希望在宣战演讲结束后展开行动。如果能有埃尔文的协助，就会容易很多。

“我暂时相信你说的话，埃尔文.史密斯。”利维拿起了其中一本装订好的纸页，上面是威利.戴巴的画像，“只不过我有一件事需要询问你。”

“我需要知道你为什么会突然失去联络。我来的目的也是这个。”

“和帕拉迪岛开始连络的这段时间，我一直是借我的私人信使来传递信件的。”这一点不错，送来埃尔文信件的是位在公海上捕鱼的捕鱼船海员。他会把信件交给帕拉迪海岸线的巡逻队，然后跟着渔船返回。渔船上的其他四个人也已经被收买，对这样的事守口如瓶。而最近捕鱼船消失了。“我的信使在一次袭击中被炸死，而那艘捕鱼船也因为其他的一些原因，被吊销了公海捕捞的执照。因此我回来之后就开始寻找别的通信渠道，只不过就这样碰到了你。”

“那还真是运气好。”

“也许我们是注定要合作的，你不觉得么，利维兵长？”

“有没有人说过你这家伙很恶心？”

“有，但很少。”

“那我来总结一下，你可以给我们提供的有：马莱内部的军方文件，也就是面前的这些。超大型巨人之力。以及协助我们袭击雷贝里奥宣战演讲现场。”

“没错。”

“这很奇怪，埃尔文。”利维端起了茶杯，还是那样奇怪的握法，“合作和交易都是有来有往的。我们帕拉迪岛能给你这个将死之人提供什么呢？”

“利维，我花了那么多时间讲述我的故事，其实就是想告诉你一件事。”

“哦？”利维挑起眉毛，“什么？”其实他心里清楚，但他要等到埃尔文亲口说出来，确认。

“我的心里，是有着解放艾尔迪亚人的梦想的。”埃尔文把文件收起来，叠成遗落，然后全部装进了一个纸袋子中，捆好，放在利维面前，“我在训练的时候结识了米克，他是西南角出身的，为了能够吃得上饭而来报名。我们都因为优秀的成绩而成为了战士候补，成为了荣誉马莱人。我给父亲找到了医生，父亲被送进了马莱军事医院进行治疗。而在我成为战士的第二年，他就去世了。”

“继承超大巨的时候我十六岁，米克比我大一岁，比我早一年继承。米克被送到帕拉迪岛之后我们就分开了，他回来之后又立刻跟着军队去了中东战场。铠之巨人是马来之盾，是要肩负着保护后方的重任的。有几次他差点被炸死。而我无法随时都上战场，超大巨人之力破坏力可怕，但不分敌我，因此需要挑准合适的时机。我最多只是会受到一些轻伤，而米克总是在医院里住着。前段时间，在返乡的火车上，他突然告诉我他很高兴能够死掉了。他说他已经对这样的生活感到疲倦了。就在昨天，他被莱纳.布朗，另一位对马莱绝对忠诚的战士吃掉了。”

“我们像不像动物？被马莱人奴役、被马莱人利用，等为马莱人效忠到死掉的那一天，就被吃掉。”

“所以我想看到艾尔迪亚人被解放的那天。我想帕拉迪岛就是艾尔迪亚人最后的希望吧。虽然我看不到那一天，但我衷心的希望我的同胞们能够不再受压迫，不再遭受折磨，可以有自己的历史，有自己的文化，有自己的领地。为自己是谁而感到骄傲。”

在埃尔文说这话的时候，眼睛里闪闪发光。他的面部肌肉全部都被带动，表情生动而有感染力。利维虽然尽力告诉自己，不要相信他，不要完全相信他，依然被这样的埃尔文感染。这一刻他从心里由衷地相信，埃尔文是真真正正的，想要帮助帕拉迪岛，想要帮助艾尔迪亚人的。“我知道了。帕拉迪岛会将你的力量和意志传承下去，成为艾尔迪亚人的国家。”

“我很欣赏那位和我通信的少年，艾尔敏.阿尔雷特。我希望他可以成为我的继承者。”埃尔文说，“这是我的第二个请求：超大巨人之力，由艾尔敏来继承。虽然这也意味着他的人生从我死去的那一天起就被放在了沙漏里，但我依然自私地要求他来做我的继承者。”

“我明白了。还有什么别的么？”利维在心里记下了这些条件。

“最后一个条件可能会有些过分。”

“如果是在帕拉迪当军方高层的话，我们这边是无法给你做出任何保证的。”

“不是那方面的。”

“你想要钱？还是地？或者你想找个老婆？或者找一堆老婆？”

“我并没有成婚的打算。”埃尔文突然靠近他，又用那种十指相扣的握法，拉住了利维的手，“请和我上床吧，利维分队长。”

利维立刻碰到了屎一样把埃尔文的手甩开，然后在沙发上擦了擦：“如果我昨天不小心伤害到了你的大脑并且让你留下了什么精神隐患请原谅我的过失。”

“不，我现在非常清醒。”埃尔文并没有继续靠近。

“那你是什么意思？打算在床上掐死我么？还是把我捆住交给马莱军方？”

“我今年二十八岁，我的人生还剩下一年。想和喜欢的类型打一炮，这个请求不算过分吧？”像是在说“我今天就想吃海鲜烩饭”一样理所应当，埃尔文非常认真地看向利维，“我的理想类型就是身材娇小的黑发，请和我上床吧，利维分队长。”又坚定又礼貌，嘴上说的却是下品的东西。

“那样的话就请你去找个妓院发泄，我们调查兵团不提供这样的服务。”

“这是在拒绝我么，利维分队长？”

“没错，是拒绝。”

“我觉得你要好好考虑一下。”埃尔文伸出了两只手，“我提出的条件非常简单。第一，艾尔迪亚人的未来；第二，艾尔敏来继承超大型巨人之力；第三，你来和我上床。这些条件对我剩下的人生起不到任何关键性的决定性的作用，甚至帕拉迪岛可以完全作出承诺然后违约。但是我能给出的好处是帕拉迪无法拒绝的：第一，马莱内部的军方文件；第二，超大型巨人之力；第三，雷贝里欧奇袭的策划与协助。所以其实如果交易开始，我就是处于弱势地位的。不过我并不介意，只要我的第三条要求满足就好了。”

利维没说话，埃尔文此时像是个精明又坦荡的商人，将他们的条件铺开在桌子上一一说明。“如果我坚决拒绝呢？”

“那么我们的交易不成立，帕拉迪也就很快会被马莱在接下来的一年攻破，成为马莱新的海外殖民地。除了芒果和橡胶以外，马莱也喜欢冰暴石。”埃尔文再次靠近，趁着利维动摇的时候，再次用柔和的语言施压，“只是做爱而已，只要闭上眼睛，把我的老二当作一个很大很大的屎，两个小时不到就结束了。”

“你要做两个小时？”利维的经验里，不管是他做还是他被做，一个小时都是极限。

“那我就控制在一个小时之内好了。一个小时就行，不算上洗澡准备时间。”

“我……”

“考虑一下吧，利维兵长，帕拉迪岛的未来就在你的一念之间了。”


	4. Chapter 4

马莱的科技的确是比帕拉迪到要发达许多的。就拿浴室来说，帕拉迪岛上的大多数浴室还是水龙头的样子，如果要洗热水澡的话，要提前在外面拉下热水开关然后等上半个小时。水压也经常不稳定，有时候洗着洗着就会变成凉水，或者干脆不出热水。所以每次从墙外回来，利维宁愿排在最后等着热水去泡澡，也不愿意去淋浴。平常的日常冲洗也是五分钟就立刻结束。

仅仅是一个公寓，浴室就安装了花洒和控温开关。热水是不间断的，不需要提前烧就会出来，开关向左的话水会变凉，开关向右的话水会变热。的确是有着天差地别。洗澡的时候也不用担心因为受潮蜡烛熄灭，电灯解决了这个问题。以及清洁用品，似乎都比帕拉迪岛生产的要效果好得多。

还真是生活优越啊。利维一边洗一边这么想。

答应了埃尔文的请求就要做到，但是做的时候要保证最起码的卫生。因此答应了之后利维就提出要先洗个澡。埃尔文给他找出来了新的毛巾，教给他怎么用花洒。

洗完之后利维只是围着一条浴巾就出来了。正在吃苹果的埃尔文被呛得差点噎住。“就穿这个？”

“等会儿不就什么都不穿了？还是你有那种奇怪的癖好，打算让我穿点儿什么？”

“不，我没有那种奇怪的癖好。”但是穿点儿什么这个主意不错，“我也要去洗澡么？”

“不是要，而是必须。”

“你会不会跑掉？”埃尔文有些担心，一出来发现利维已经不知道消失在哪里去了。

“刚才能说会道的聪明劲儿去哪儿了？如果我跑掉的话，帕拉迪岛什么都得不到，还会失去一个重要的线人。”利维非常自然地只围着一条浴巾，坐在沙发上喝茶，“不如你动作快一些，我们速战速决。”

利维只穿着拖鞋和浴巾，在埃尔文的客厅转悠。厨房是开放式的，和餐厅、客厅连在一起。厨房打扫的很干净，或者换个说法，厨房是几乎没有使用过的样子。客厅的角落有一个书架，马莱和帕拉迪岛说的是同一种语言，稍微又一些发音和用词的差异，但很快就能克服。利维从上面抽出了一本书，红色的封皮，封面是马莱军徽和荷洛斯雕像剪影。名字是《马莱的英雄——荷洛斯》。里面的纸页非常细腻，摸不出凸起的油墨印，插图则是版画，风格较为写实。序言的落款是一个历史学家，后面跟着荣誉马莱人这样的称号。并非姓史密斯，只是又一个为马来效忠的艾尔迪亚人罢了。第一章是古艾尔迪亚帝国的故事，马莱人聪明而勤劳，在这片广袤的大地上耕耘。但是有一天隔壁的艾尔迪亚人掌握了巨人的力量，在两军交战的时候，最前面的瘦小女孩突然划破了自己的胳膊，变成了一只肋骨露在外面的可怕怪兽，将马莱的军队全部消灭。战败的马莱很快被艾尔迪亚人奴役，成为了比艾尔迪亚努力还要低等的公民。而这时，有一位叫做荷洛斯的青年勇敢地站了出来——

“我洗好了。”埃尔文走出来，却依然穿着上衣和裤子。利维把书放回书架上，埃尔文头发上滴下的水沾湿了上衣。利维觉得埃尔文真的很有意思，明明自己那样义正言辞的提出要上床，洗完澡却依然坚持要穿上衣服。是打算边做边脱么？还是单纯地害羞了？

“先把头发擦干。”利维让埃尔文坐在床边，自己的一条膝盖放在埃尔文两腿间的床边上，然后拿起了浴巾，给埃尔文擦头发。

虽然脸上没有表示，但是埃尔文的耳朵还是红了。利维觉得很奇妙，他们之间不过差了七岁而已，而且自己当年在地下街的时候就早早尝了禁果，埃尔文一直在军队里，就没有过这样的经验么？“去过妓院么？”利维边擦边问。

“去过，大概，五六次吧。”在利维的审视下，埃尔文又改口，“五六次，一两次……两次？”

“我听说军队里面会队友一次互相解决。”

“你不也在军队里么？”

“我进入军队时间晚，也没有合适的对象，等注意到了自己已经成了人类最强了，就更不能露出这一面了。毕竟要维持一个英雄的形象。”

“那还真是辛苦。”

“但是自己弄也可以有很多种花样。比如这样。”利维将浴巾丢在一边，将埃尔文放倒在床上，然后解开了他的腰带，脱掉了他的裤子——居然还好好的穿着干净内裤。“这里其实是很敏感的。”利维的手指放在了马眼的位置。埃尔文的阴jing本来就已经稍微有些bo起了，被利维这样放在手上爱抚，又被刺激龟头，就直接bo起了，尺寸让利维吃了一惊。

“你这样的老二在ji院会不受欢迎。因为这种老二时间长，会疼，所以其实是最不受欢迎的顾客。”利维又开始揉弄他的囊袋，“不过你长着一张还不错的脸蛋，所以姑且平衡了吧。”

“你在妓院工作过么？怎么会这样了解？”

“我是在妓院出生的。我母亲生前会接待各种各样的男人。她其实不太确定我父亲是谁。”

在利维熟练的摆弄下，埃尔文呼吸紧促，耳朵发红。他本以为自己会占主导地位，但没想到面前的这位是比他对这方面熟悉得多的多。这样的抚弄让他意乱情迷，一切透明的前液冒了出来，打湿了利维的手。

“有润滑么？”利维问，“还有避孕套。”

埃尔文从枕头下摸了出来，他刚才趁利维洗澡的时候就准备好了。利维干脆扯下浴巾，油膏是新的，没有用过。他从里面挖出了一块，然后横跨在埃尔文的身上，将手指塞进下面。刚才在浴室的时候就已经洗过那里了，因此稍微扩张一下就变得柔软。但是埃尔文的老二不算小，可能还要再多做点儿准备。

“自己戴上套吧。”利维把避孕套扔给埃尔文，让他自己动手。

避孕套的包装也印有荷洛斯雕像的剪影，大概是某种勇气和耐力的象征。和帕拉迪岛上那种用羊肠做成、可以反复用的避孕套不同，马莱的避孕套是包装成银色的、类似于软金属之类材质的小包中。中间是一个凸起的圆形，包装撕开的时候回头暧昧的透明液体一起流出来。这要怎么洗、怎么储存呢？看着埃尔文给自己的阴jing戴上套子，利维心里有些疑惑。

扩张地差不多了之后他们就交换了位置。鉴于埃尔文的经验不足，两个人之前也没有做过，利维在上面很可能会把埃尔文的老二搞出事。虽然巨人之力的继承者受了伤很快会恢复，但利维不打算再这种事上和他耗太久的时间。他张开腿，扶着埃尔文的往里送。一开始埃尔文还克制着，耐心地让自己那玩意儿全部进来，然后慢慢地抽送，等着利维下面完全适应。但是这样的几次抽送之后，没什么经验又遇到了自己理想型的埃尔文就有些受不住了。他抓着利维的手，将他固在床面上，速度加快，耐力又可怕，身下的被褥也跟着两个人的动作被揉成了一团。

本来只是想着把埃尔文当成一坨因为很久没有拉屎而拉不出来的大便在屁股里上下活动，但这样的动作让好久不开荤的中年人逐渐有了些快感。可能是马莱科技生产出来的润滑质量好，或者是这个套子质感好，被埃尔文操弄了一段时间以后利维的下面居然也硬了起来。他空着的一只手想要伸到下面，被埃尔文抓住，两只手都被控制着。利维也就懒得再反抗了，他的阴jing跟着下身的动作拍打在他的小腹上，倒是有了一种奇异的快感。身上的埃尔文正在爽，甚至发出了声音，他就干脆也扔掉架子，反正现在除了被插什么都做不了，不如也跟着爽一下。埃尔文这样外形符合他口味、有主动送上门来的可不多。他也跟着叫出了声，故意叫的柔软又诱人，埃尔文听了赶紧完事是最好的。

正当利维以为埃尔文要结束了，不想被他翻了个面，又重新插了进去。他的脸埋在枕头里，被压得流出了眼泪，下面则被忽视，抵着被罩，倒是比刚才那样的难耐的感觉好了不少。埃尔文突然捧住他的脸，想要他回过头接吻，被利维打开了手。“要做就做，别做多余的事。”果然和他推测的那样，埃尔文能坚持很久，他们又换了一个姿势，利维侧躺着，一条腿被抬起。这样的姿势做了五分钟，埃尔文才终于射在了套子里。

“你那里不要紧么？”埃尔文指着利维还在勃起的老二。

“啊，一会儿就好了。”

“我以为会操射你的。”埃尔文小声说，把套子打了个结，扔进垃圾桶。

“喂喂喂，你这家伙太自以为是了吧，你是谁啊就来操射我？”比起埃尔文对自己莫名的自信，利维更关注那个被扔进桶里的避孕套。“那玩意儿不洗一下么？”

“是一次性的，橡胶制品。从海外殖民地运回来的橡胶。”埃尔文穿上了衣服。利维不懂他对衣服的坚持，反正一会儿还是要冲澡的。

“我先去冲个澡。”利维从床上起来，又走进了浴室。在热水的冲洗下他撸动自己勃起的那玩意儿，然后射了。洗干净了身上的汗，他走出来，擦干，把叠好放在边上的衣服穿上。

埃尔文已经坐在了客厅了。看到利维出来之后，他把文件袋交给利维。“你先拿着这个回去。明天下午在这里见面。”

“哦，还想在操我一次？太爽了是不是？”

在这样故意的戏弄下，埃尔文的耳朵又红了。明明提出要做的人是他。“我需要了解一下帕拉迪岛的情况。但是现在有些太晚了，你回去可能会遇到麻烦。”

“有什么麻烦呢？”利维不解地问，昨天晚上他就是晚上回去的，没有遇到任何麻烦。

“这里离军事基地很近，会有人定时巡逻。午夜回去的话免不了被盘问，文件就会被发现，我们都要完蛋。”

“知道了。那我明天再来好了。”利维走到了门口，埃尔文给他打开门。在他要出去之前，埃尔文再次叫住了他。“什么事？”利维问。

“这个。”埃尔文将他的领子拉下来，在领口的位置，隐蔽又明显的脖子处，用牙齿留下了一个红印，“如果是帮战士解决了某些需求的话，会安全很多。”说完他微笑着，对他摆手，“明天也摆脱了。”留下了这样暧昧的话语。

这回耳朵红的是利维。很奇怪，他们刚刚做过，利维在和埃尔文上床的时候这样脸颊燥热，却因为这样的一个小动作而心乱。这真是奇怪。

回去的路上，就像埃尔文所说的，两个士兵叫住了利维。他把文件待固定在了皮带后，衣服和外套挡着，根本看不出来什么痕迹。他停下，两个士兵走了过来。“你是做什么的？”他背叛问道。

“有些士兵老爷找我，让我去服务。”利维指了指后面的公寓楼，“我也是出来赚点儿小钱谋生的。”

看到利维脖子上的痕迹，两个士兵放他走了。眼角的余光中，他看到埃尔文站在窗户边，静静地目送他。


	5. Chapter 5

既然已经找到了这位线人，利维就没有理由在马莱继续逗留了。往来了几次通信后，韩吉那边可以通过吉克一方来证实埃尔文给出的信息全部都是确确实实的珍贵情报，没有半分隐瞒。另外耶蕾娜也提供了一些可用信息，帕拉迪岛也就对两个月后就要发生的祭典活动有了更加清晰的认知。

即使是巨人的继承者，马莱的高级荣誉马莱人：戴巴家族，马莱真正的控制者，因不知情的原因对帕岛怀有敌意，并且急切地希望能够夺回巨人之力。消灭帕岛则是马莱军方的意见，不管怎么看局势都非常不利。威利在祭典这天发表演说也是为了能够引帕岛主战力的出现，特别是艾伦，在祭典当天直接收回始祖巨人和进击巨人。至于依然在水晶里的阿妮，只要能够掌握其他八个巨人之力，最后一个的回收也会非常简单了。

在住处读完了来信后的利维倒吸了一口冷气，然后点燃一根火柴，将信件烧掉。如果真的是这种情况，那么帕岛就面临一个两难的抉择：在祭典当天发动奇袭很有可能中马莱的陷阱，失去帕拉迪岛的主要筹码——可以发动地鸣的条件之一的艾伦；但如果不发动奇袭，就给了马莱一个拉拢其他国家的绝佳机会。因此目前看来奇袭是最有效的策略，但需要小心规划。

“如果是我的话，我会选择奇袭。”隐瞒了部分情报的利维，装作没有任何想法的样子去和埃尔文讨论。这是他们第三次会面，也是最后一次了，晚上利维就要趁着夜色回到帕拉迪岛上去，如果能活着的话下次见面就是两个月后了。

“怎么说？”

“目前帕拉迪岛的情况非常危急。这句话我说了不止一次，但是我还是要强调。帕拉迪岛手上能够制衡其他国家的筹码非常少，并且如果不能够使用得当的话，反而会有反效果。如你所见，墙外的世界已经今非昔比了。没有人再用油灯了，城市的砖路底下铺设的是四通八达的电网，而飞行也不再是什么不可能的事。飞艇可以携带大量的武器和伞兵，没有地上打击炮弹根本无法防御从上而来的攻击。相比之下，巨人的力量正在退出舞台，变得越来越微不足道。这次马莱和中东联盟的战争胜利得如此侥幸就能看出来。如果不是目前的战士班训练有素，马莱是根本无法抵挡中东联盟的新式火器的。”

“所以你是说，能够找到反击制衡的机会就一定要抓住。”

“没错。虽然风险很大，我们不得不要放上赌桌的筹码也很大，但我仍然会建议，帕拉迪岛发动这次奇袭。如果能够利用这次奇袭，夺走其他的巨人之力，帕拉迪岛反而会占尽优势。左右马莱都要拉拢其他国家对帕拉迪岛进攻，不如我们先重创马莱，再规划日后战局。”

埃尔文和利维想的方向是一样的。目前来看确实没有别的办法，而且马莱急需一场彻彻底底的“正义”胜利，帕拉迪岛就是最好的选择：恶魔的后裔，几乎没有发展过的军事科技，以及诱人的冰暴石和三个巨人之力。

“我们有你的协助。埃尔文，你打算怎么策划这次奇袭呢？”

玻璃杯里依然是芒果汁，因为觉得利维很喜欢，埃尔文就特意多从军需处买了些回来。这是他的待客之道，更何况利维开心了，他在床上也能多享受一下。

“我觉得有两个地方可以开展进攻。”埃尔文将地图展开，铅笔一个画在了要举行庆典的广场，一个画在了港口上，“马莱这边应该会要战士班埋伏在庆典周位的现场。铠之巨人其实是最难缠的，如果是单打独斗的话，铠之巨人确实没有什么优势，但是群体作战的时候铠之巨人可以拉长战线，给其他巨人可乘之机。一般巨人使用者可以变身两到三次，如果帕拉迪岛只能派出进击的巨人的话，是没办法应付长线攻击的。”埃尔文在广场的旁边写下了莱纳，并且画了一个圈，“目前铠之巨人的持有者是莱纳·布朗。他的天赋不算高，候补生时期很难跟上进度，马莱看中了他的忠诚，因此一直留着他。后期他的实力增长很快，虽然不是拔尖，但操纵铠之巨人足够了。因此我们需要控制他的行动。”

“车力巨人，相比调查兵团已经见识过了。持有者皮克·芬格尔头脑及其聪慧，有着绝佳的判断力和出色的体力。车力巨人可以保持巨人的姿态长达三个月之久，甚至更长，而皮克本身是可以做到多次变身的。”埃尔文伸出手掌，数了一下，“我所见识过的就有十五次之多。也是必须要牵制住的。”

“颚之巨人，在尤米尔被带回来之后被波尔克·贾利亚德继承。他的实力出色，团体配合非常优秀，并且反应很快。但可惜性格有些狂妄，头脑只能说是普通。颚之巨人的破坏力极高，所以也需要牵制。”

“至于兽之巨人，吉克·耶格尔，他是一个非常特殊的巨人之力持有者。往常兽之巨人一般用于实验研究，不派遣到战场。上一位使用者，汤玛斯.库萨瓦的巨人形态是羊头人身，除了可以稍微剃下来些羊毛打毛衣和搬东西之外几乎是没有任何用处的。吉克在继承兽之巨人的初次变身就成了一只古怪的巨大猿猴，除了扔东西之外什么能力都没有。但是通过他个人的开发，兽之巨人成了赢得中东联盟战场的关键原因。”

“据我们所知，吉克可以召唤其他普通巨人，并且能够做到精准长距离投射。”即使吉克主动联络的帕拉迪岛，并且对自己的弟弟，艾伦.耶格尔表现出了百分之百的信任，利维也无法完全信赖这个几乎造成了调查兵团全灭的人。仅仅是想到他的脸，就让利维想要呕吐。

“不错。如果能够牵制住吉克，本次奇袭就赢了百分之三十。”埃尔文将几位需要重点牵制的战士名字写下，并且又在吉克身上画了几个圈，“毕竟他是我的副手，实力可见一斑。”

“马莱这边一共有六个巨人之力。超大巨人是你，战锤巨人在戴巴家，那么我们需要牵制四个巨人。”

“庆典当天战士班会调休，波尔克，皮克和莱纳大概率会利用休息时间带着战士候补们去逛街。吉克和我则会有任务在身，不会休息。我的话会被派去蹲守港口。”埃尔文把自己的名字写到地图上港口的位置，“吉克的话大概会负责庆典。不过目前不能完全确定，因为这是两个月后的事。”

“这两个月期间会有不少变数，你打算怎么控制这些变数，不打扰我们计划的实施？”

“实际上，我们这次回来也只是短暂的休息而已。中东战场的纷争并没有完全结束，依然有一些扫尾工作。马莱会把我们派遣回去，这期间对于庆典的安排全部都会有威利.戴巴负责。威利·戴巴的目的是扶持以西奥·马加特为代表的军政府上位，如果戴巴家族没有突发事件，那么计划也不会有变动。”

“我明白了。那么庆典当天你打算怎么帮我们？”

“利维分队长见过超大巨人的威力么？”埃尔文转过头，“超大巨人在变身之后会比城墙还要高大，并且浑身没有皮肤，肌肉会不断散发高温蒸汽，在变身的时候会产生可比中东联盟最先进的炮弹还要可怕的威力，所波及的范围内一切都会全部会化作灰烬。因此超大巨人的变身非常耗费体力，而且不能轻易使用，必须要在敌方战场的最中间空投才能达到最好的效果。即便如此，如果不小心，负责空投的运输机也会死于爆炸中。”

吉克也曾经说过，埃尔文战士长是一位及其棘手的人物。他的智力、远见以及敏锐的洞察力给中东战场上的马莱提供了不少制敌策略，而他手上的超大巨人之力破坏力极高，如果不能在奇袭之前提前根除，很有可能成为逆转局势的关键。不过幸好埃尔文会被拍到港口，庆典会在城镇里举办，如果发动奇袭，埃尔文很难做到在不伤害平民的条件下加入战场。

“那么你的打算是破坏港口？”

“没错。届时我会被安排到港口蹲守，我的任务是如果发现任何帕拉迪岛方向来的飞艇和船只，确认身份后立刻变身，提前根除危险。”埃尔文指了指港口，那是一个月牙形的海岸线，“如果我能在这个位置引爆，港口就会立刻进入无法使用的状态，马莱的海军也会受到重创。从其他地区调动海军需要一定的时间，马莱也就无法立刻袭击帕拉迪岛了。并且在这个位置，”指的是离港口不远处的堡垒，“就是马莱的空军基地，但一部分战力也被分配到了港口处。空军基地可能无法在奇袭中遭到破坏，但可以通过炸掉港口的方式来拖延时间。飞艇虽然可以实现高度打击，但载运量很小，是没办法做到大规模攻击的。”

“我明白了。那么你需要帕拉迪岛做出什么配合么？”

“首先需要先牵制这四个巨人。相比你们也知道，巨人是无法在狭小的空间里变身的，因此绊住莱纳，皮克和波尔克，最好的方法就是把他们困住。之后要解决的就是吉克和战锤巨人。”

“吉克的话可以由我来收拾。”

“我也耳闻过你的事迹，帕拉迪岛上赫赫有名的人类最强，只靠一个人就斩杀了所有吉克召唤来的无垢巨人，并且将吉克从巨人后颈削了出来。如果没有皮克的出现的话，相比帕拉迪岛手握的就不止三个巨人之力了吧。”

“并非我一个人的功劳。夏迪斯团长带着新兵们冒死冲锋，才给我争夺出了可乘之机。这个策略是艾尔敏想出来的。”

“我很欣赏艾尔敏，我想他也许可以成为帕拉迪岛的未来。”埃尔文笑了，“只不过可惜了，继承了巨人就意味着生命进入了倒计时，恐怕他要和我一样，早早告别这个世界了。”只是感伤了两秒钟的时间，埃尔文又提起笔，在庆典的广场上画了一只猴子的涂鸦，“吉克擅长投掷，因此会在战局的后半部分出现。并且另外三人也不可能被一直困着，因此我们需要调查兵团提前埋伏在附近，看准机会，协助艾伦。”

“艾伦的进击巨人目前只能做到硬质化和格斗攻击，如果要单独面对战锤巨人，并不会占优势。战锤巨人的能力是什么？”

“这一点其实我们也不是特别了解。戴巴家族长久以来一直非常低调，对于战锤巨人也是守口如瓶。不过听马加特说，战锤巨人的周身银白，好像是一个穿着全套盔甲的人类。能力则是能够物质化出武器。”

“那还真是麻烦。”

“所以调查兵团需要参与战场的两个阶段：吉克出现前，战锤巨人和进击巨人的对战；吉克和其他巨人出现后。”

“如果仅仅是拖住战局给艾伦赢得胜利时机的话，调查兵团是可以做到的。特别是那只猴子。”埃尔文注意到，利维在提到吉克的时候咬牙切齿地，“那只猴子的话，要削他几次我都能办得到。”

“还好我没有参与帕拉迪岛的行动呢。”战术讨论告一段落，埃尔文将铅笔扔在桌子上，然后端起了一直没有喝的芒果汁，“不然你此时此刻也会想要把我切成肉末吧。”

“为什么还是继承了巨人之力呢？”利维突然问道，几天的接触，利维对埃尔文产生了一些好奇，这些好奇掺杂着复杂的好感，虽然他心里清楚他要时刻保持警惕，也做到了这一点。

“因为我父亲的病。”

“可是你父亲去世了，所以为什么还要留在战士候补们里呢？”

“那我还能去哪儿呢？一个小男孩，什么都没有，哪里都不能去。在那时，战士候补们班就像我的家一样。不管是你讨厌的吉克，还是已经去世了的米克，年轻一些的莱纳，贾利亚德兄弟，皮克……在那时我们关系都不错，并且也会互相照样，互相帮助。因为我们都是无家可归的。”埃尔文想到冬祭的时候，只有他和米克留在宿舍里。他们偷偷拿了红酒煮着喝，不小心被马加特发现了。马加特也要回家，于是告诉他们喝完之后收拾干净，不要被发现了。“那段时光，应该算得上是我人生中为数不多的温暖回忆吧。”

“后悔么？”

埃尔文点点头，又摇摇头。“继承巨人之力的时候我就想，十三年啊，真是漫长啊。很多人想要长命百岁，可是长命百岁又如何？如果我能把我短暂地生命活得有意义，那么十三年也是很漫长的。可是等到第十二年，也就是现在，我却不知道怎么样才好了。”埃尔文给利维又满上芒果汁，“如果可以的话，我真希望我能活得长久一些，无聊一点也没关系。不过这都是我一个将死之人的想法了，我怎么想也已经没了意义，不如珍惜这最后一年，在被艾尔敏吃掉之前好好地活一回吧。”埃尔文端起杯子，“为这个残酷的世界干杯。”

“干杯。”利维举起了杯子，杯子底部相撞，里面的果汁也跟着轻轻摇晃。那里面利维看到了自己的人生——如果他没有加入调查兵团，大概会在地下跟法兰经营起来小生意：酒馆或者杂货铺什么的，也会是肮脏且无趣、却能活得长久的一生，“敬这个残酷的世界。”他又补充道，“残酷，却又美丽的世界。”是墙外的空气，无限延申、不会被墙壁打断的绿色原野，波涛汹涌的大海，湛蓝的天空。

“你是不是差不多要回去了。”埃尔文看了看手上的腕表，晚上八点半，利维会在凌晨两点出发。“我送你吧。”

“原来你今天不打算做。”利维却没有站起来，他们一共见面了三回，做了两回，因此利维觉得这次可能还要给埃尔文上一次。他倒是不介意，地下街的时候这种事做的不算少，在下面也好在上面也好。埃尔文很让他满意，虽然装得好像很有经验，其实青涩得像个青少年，稍加指导就会舒服起来，长相和身材他也喜欢。他这次出来是提前做了准备的，搭船回去之前还有些工作需要做，所以要尽可能地节省时间。

埃尔文被这句话问得愣住了，站在原地，利维发现他耳朵红了。“我以为你今天要急着回去。”

这副摸样真的很有意思，利维把两条胳膊撑在沙发上，对着他吹了个口哨，“做多了，做不来了？还是说你们要变成巨人的都要节省体力。”

“我只是很惊讶你会主动提出来。”

“我回去之后，两个月之内都不会见面了，能不能活着见面还是另一回事，谁都不知道战场上会发生什么事，更何况这次的作战计划像豪赌似的。”利维站起来，将埃尔文拉到卧室，“为了你好，也为了我好。”

来不及说什么，埃尔文的嘴唇被吻住。他能感觉到今天的利维比往常都要主动、热情些。那他也就没有必要拒绝，跟着利维主导的节奏，抚摸他的身体，玩弄他的ru头。“要学点儿新东西么？”利维将他按在床上，将他那根已经挺起的东西掏出来，然后给后面扩张了几下，就用膝盖撑起身体，坐下去。这样的体位带来的感觉是新奇的，从未体验过的。柔软的穴璧包裹着他，坐在他身上的利维看他难耐的表情，忍不住笑了。“这才哪儿到哪儿呀，史密斯小处男。”

埃尔文立刻坐起来，将他的嘴巴堵住，而身下则开始挺跨。之前都没有意识到，但是他才发现利维的头生得非常小巧，骨架也是，却非常的坚硬结实，身上的肌肉和疤痕也都是与巨人厮杀搏斗留下的痕迹。他的大腿和胸前有几条颜色较深的瘀痕，大概是那立体机动装置的皮带留下的。他怀抱着利维，就像是怀抱着死亡。他们身上都散发着死亡的臭气，因此才能张开手臂去拥抱彼此。只不过埃尔文知道，他正在腐烂，一年之后他就会被吞下，尸骨无存。他感觉那种腐坏是从内到外的，从心脏开始，逐渐向外腐蚀，吞掉他的整个身体。那么利维呢？即使没有巨人之力，他又能活多久呢？高潮的时候那股快感将这种恐惧从身体里逼出，那一刻他是纯粹的埃尔文，大脑空白，什么都不再思考。时间不再流动了，他贪婪地享受着这一刻地宁静，被利维的喘气再次拉回人间。他又是那个史密斯了，很快就要死掉的史密斯，怀抱着海的另一边的敌人。他后悔么，他选择成为战士，他选择继承巨人之力，他选择和海的另一边合作——也许吧，可能吧，现在想这些又有什么意义呢。

离开之前埃尔文又在利维的脖子上留下了一个吻痕。上一次他没有留，于是他要再留一个。他想要利维带着他的痕迹回帕拉迪。新的吻痕在旧的吻痕旁边，像是蝴蝶的一对翅膀。蝴蝶的翅膀单薄而脆弱，支撑不到海的另一边就会被撕碎。利维带着脖颈上栖息着的蝴蝶，会带着它回到帕拉迪岛。关门之际利维又拉过他，和他接吻，蜻蜓点水一般，为这三天的相处画上了句号。

凌晨两点，来接应利维的渔船抵达了港口。他穿成了普通渔夫的模样，将伪造的证件交给了港口的士兵。夜幕下的大海是汹涌着的黑色，无边无际，看不到底。渔船在海上摇摇晃晃地漂浮，他在船舱里跟着一起摇晃。天亮时分他看到了地平线上的帕拉迪岛，海的对岸是他的故乡。

“好久不见。”他坐在船头自言自语。


	6. Chapter 6

装载着调查兵团的船只抵达了港口，因为名义上是亚兹玛比的货船，调查兵团的士兵们都要装成水手，在码头上搬运“货物”。货舱就在庆典广场的不远处，第一辆马车装满了之后出发了，一部分士兵也跟着一起过去了。利维负责殿后，装作是工头的他在船身附近走来走去。他们现在是刚从亚兹玛比返回的马莱人，船只印着两国的国徽。

埃尔文此时应该已经在码头了，信件中他确认了当天的行程，他会在下午两点到达港口的军事基地区域等待命令，吉克则在庆典后的建筑物内。两个月前艾伦已经潜入了马莱，负责将莱纳拖住，并且在威利·戴巴结束宣战演讲的时候冲出来先吃掉他。目前还无法确认掌握战锤巨人的是哪一位戴巴，如果不是威利的话，那么战锤巨人的实际掌控着在威利死后一定会出来迎战。而调查兵团要做的，就是候在建筑物顶楼，等待艾伦发出的信号。

即使更换了全新的装备，利维依然怀旧地穿着染黑了的斗篷，用着刀片。在他看来，雷枪不如刀具锋利，速度也不及。对于他的作战风格来说，雷枪只能是辅助，刀才是主要进攻武器。三笠倒是适应的很快，也许是因为年轻。她可以两条胳膊各承载四根雷管并且轻松地飞行，埃尔文和他提到过巨人实验的产物，阿克曼家族。他想也许他和三笠、还有肯尼超乎常人的战斗天赋也许就是从此而来的。大概意识到了两人间微薄的血缘关系，三笠曾经找他聊过。但是他最早的记忆就是地下街的那间小屋子，肯尼也不曾多提起过家族的事。他们俩只能依靠着王都书库内的记载，试图拼凑出阿克曼家族的历史。三笠对他的态度比一开始有所转变。他记得在军事法庭上踢艾伦的时候，能看到在大厅的另一边，几乎要冲出来和他对打的三笠眼里的怒火。不过后来就好了很多，最起码玛丽亚夺还战之前她就不私底下管他叫小矮子了——他怎么知道的？他听到的，三笠居然有些尊敬地喊了“利维分队长”。三笠是本次行动的首发，艾伦发出信号后就会参与战场协助艾伦，所以跟随着第一辆马车去埋伏了。

“分队长，”负责地面指挥的让和艾尔敏向他汇报了情况，然后坐上了第二辆马车。艾尔敏被安排在了风险较低的后方牵制队伍，一方面是战斗并不是他擅长的，位于后方能够更好地掌握局势，可以及时做出战术调整；另一方面是他是埃尔文的指定继承人，如果继承人突然战死了会很麻烦。让则在前方领队。

“货物”搬运完毕，剩下的人一起坐上了最后一辆马车。路上他看到已经抵达的人爬上了建筑物的顶楼，装作清洁工的样子，在飞艇的路线上装上了指示灯。韩吉会在埃尔文行动之后乘飞艇抵达港口，把埃尔文接上来、控制住，然后沿着道路逐一回收士兵。战斗结束之后则直接飞回帕拉迪岛，进行下一步的战略计划。

夜幕来临之时，埃尔文坐在瞭望塔的监控室里。有一名卫兵给他端来了一杯咖啡，速溶的，酸涩而苦，实在无法与咖啡店现磨的咖啡比较。新大陆的殖民地也盛产咖啡豆，其中一个目前暂未命名的品种带着独特的鲜果香气，与醇厚的口感配合，非常受高层的欢迎。马加特知道埃尔文喜欢咖啡，就偷偷地给他多要了些。他把喝剩下的揣到口袋里，说不定帕拉迪岛的气候也适合咖啡种植。就算不适合种植，他也可以在艾尔敏吃掉他之前享受一番。他在手里的咖啡中加了很多糖，遮住那种难咽的酸涩。

“我想下去吹吹风。”埃尔文请示到。现在演讲应该接近尾声，十分钟之内艾伦就会出现。他提前计划好了爆炸的位置，可以摧毁港口，又不至于伤到平民——这是他依然留存在心里的仁慈，他将这视作他人性最后的保留。

果不其然，军方是不会让他一个人乱转的。为了防止他突然被不知道哪里出现的敌人射杀，或者失足掉到海里。布坎南中尉和他一同下去，他们站在码头的尽头，埃尔文点燃了一根香烟，也给布坎南点上。

布坎南是军队里不会把荣誉马莱人当作二等公民的人物之一，由于在中东战场上曾并肩作战，埃尔文和他保持着一种军人的友情。他也知道埃尔文活不了很久了，他说他想把未来的孩子取名叫埃尔文。埃尔文会和他多闲聊几句，在他面前放下一些架子。“我很喜欢大海，从小就喜欢。”埃尔文指着面前的海水，黄昏时的海景是最美丽、最绚烂的。现在太阳已经落山，在灯光无法触及的地方，只能看到压抑的黑色，“但是收容所内看不到大海，所以每次和父亲一起出来，都是我最珍惜的时光。我们会在港口逗留一会儿，不过不能离得太近。港口的人不相信荣誉马莱人，更别提临时荣誉马莱人了。”

“我父亲曾是位水手，他经常带回来一些奇异的鱼类。又丑又难吃，但他就是喜欢。”布坎南吸了一口烟，吐出来，“可是他乐此不疲，直到船遇难，他跟着一起沉到了海底，想必已经被那些鱼类分食干净了吧。”

“吃下鱼而获得能量，死后将尸体归还给大海，也不失是一种浪漫的死法。不过我父亲很讨厌吃鱼。”埃尔文笑了。

“是吗，我倒是喜欢鱼多于家畜一些。”

另一边突然传来了巨大的爆炸声，守卫的士兵都纷纷朝陆地方向看去。是庆典现场，紧接着就是尖叫、和从地面凸起的、银色尖刺。

“布坎南。”埃尔文将手放在他的肩上，“很高兴能够认识你。”

在中尉反应过来之前，埃尔文已经掏出了手枪，将他击毙，扔进大海里——和他父亲一同，将身体归还给大海。接着他跳进了海水中，子弹也跟着他一起射入海面。他游到了计划好的位置，将自己的手划破。闪电之后是巨大的爆炸声，而他的视野也随之升起，俯视着爆炸后的港口。刚才还跟他亲切地打招呼的军官们、士兵们，已经被烧成了灰烬。港口燃起了大火，储存在仓库里的燃料被点燃了。等到他解决完了最后的军区设施之后，飞艇出现了。他从巨人的后颈中钻出，穿着立体机动装置的士兵从飞艇上降落，带上他回到了飞艇中。

迎接他的是一个深红色色长发的人，无法看出性别，应该是一位女性。她的一只眼睛似乎已经残疾，带着黑色的眼罩，身上穿着调查兵团军绿色的大衣。“我是调查兵团团长，韩吉·佐伊，很高兴见到您，米勒·柯特先生。”她伸出右手，“或者我应该称呼您为，埃尔文·史密斯。”

“幸会，韩吉团长。”埃尔文也伸出右手，和她握手。飞艇的工艺非常先进，不是帕拉迪的科技水平能够达到的。坐在驾驶舱的那位，早早就抵达了帕拉迪岛的欧良果鹏，便是飞艇的设计者与制造者，也是他的老熟人。欧良果鹏无法离开驾驶位，于是只能稍稍扭转身体，和他招了一下手。

握手之后埃尔文从怀里掏出了一个压扁了的野花，“不好意思，请给我一秒钟的时间。”他走到飞艇门口，他们快要飞出港口军事区了。他将那朵野花抛下，调查兵团的士兵关上了飞艇的大门。“那位被我射杀的中尉叫做皮特·布坎南，”埃尔文对疑惑的韩吉解释道，“我们一起在中东战场并肩作战过，他喜欢喝烟熏威士忌，已经和未婚妻订婚并且打算要一个孩子。他说他会在我死后把孩子命名为埃尔文，但是现在看来做不到了。”埃尔文坐下来，士兵们并没有因为他的行动而放松警惕，反而持枪站在他和韩吉身边，枪管盯着他的一举一动，“他知道我是艾尔迪亚人，但依然以平常的姿态对待我。”

“为什么记得这样清楚。”韩吉问。

“因为我知道有一天我会杀了他。被遗忘的死者的死去是没有意义的。所以我会记住他，给他的死赋予意义。”埃尔文看着门口，不知道现在庆典那边进行得如何了，“这都是为了艾尔迪亚而不得不做出的必要牺牲。”他这么告诉自己。

“虽然您是我们的贵客，但可不可以请您移驾到后舱？”韩吉请他起来，埃尔文跟着她到了后舱的部分。墙上有两个固定手腕的装置，“虽然得到了不少帮助，但为了确保安全，还请您暂时待在这里。”

“我能理解。”埃尔文配合地把手放到墙上，他的胳膊被牢牢地挂在上面，没法做出任何举动。不过几个小时之内行动就会结束了，他在下塔楼之前去过厕所。

即使这样被控制着，后舱也留了两个士兵，枪管分别对准了他的头和脖子。一旦做出了什么可疑的举动，士兵有义务立刻射杀——这是他们的“合同”中的条款。从踏入飞艇的那一刻帕拉迪就掌握了他的生命，这也是能够理解的，毕竟一个小小的划伤、甚至咬一下舌头都能让他立刻变成超大巨人。虽然需要一定的时间来恢复体力，但是没有要求给他戴上口枷已经算是留够了体面。

后舱是和前面完全阻断的，中间有一扇厚重的铁门划分出了这一小小的空间。从工艺上来看这道铁门更像是临时添加的，兴许就是专门为了运送他而设计的。经过铁门的过滤，不管外面说了什么，听上去都像是蜜蜂嗡嗡地絮语。不断有人从舱门里上来，按照计划，利维会在行动的后期登上飞艇，因此在这之前他还有很长的一段时间要等。

这两个月期间他们以往来书信的形式将这次的合作方案最终化了。帕拉迪岛那边忌惮他作为超大巨人的力量，在原先的基础上细化了很多很多的条款：例如在他登上飞艇之前行动就会受到控制、抵达帕拉迪岛之后就要被装进束缚衣里——毕竟连那位利维分队长都无法有百分之百的把握能够应付变身后的超大巨人、登陆岛屿之后就要会见军方代表、然后尽快安排巨人之力的交接。相对的，埃尔文也提出了一个让帕拉迪方十分为难的要求：在交接之前，他想看一看帕拉迪岛。

“……在不足三十年的人生中，我在马莱的收容所长大、在军事基地被训练、然后被送到海外战场上效力。诸位想必也了解到，在马莱，非‘荣誉马来人’的艾尔迪亚人是没有所谓的‘人权’的。我们一辈子被困于铁网和一座又以座的瞭望塔之后，如果没有为马莱帝国献身的觉悟和足够的好运气，是一辈子都走不出去的——很像帕拉迪岛，不是么？一代又一代的士兵们献上心脏，才换来了帕拉迪岛的人民局限于小岛上的自由。我父亲虽然歌颂马莱虚假的历史，却穷尽一生都在他那小小的衣橱里寻找历史的真相。虽然我已是将死之人，却也希望能够多少满足我父亲的心愿：我想看看帕拉迪岛，我想看看那些没有活在马莱帝国的直接控制之中的人究竟是什么样子的。”

下一封回信足足在三个星期后才抵达，在战火之中的埃尔文悄悄地在战壕后的临时基地里打开信封。信封沾着血，是他的新信使，一个年轻的马莱人的血。他在来的路上受到了波及，索性只是一些擦伤，尽管如此血还是流进了他的挎包中。

“战士长？”外面有人敲门，是莱纳。他刚刚继承铠之巨人没有多久，虽然已经见识过了战场的残酷，但以巨人的身份加入战争还是头一次。和米克一样，铠之巨人是马莱之盾，是为其他巨人吸引火力、争取攻击时间的。他和米克一样时常出入医疗室，和米克一样脸色总是苍白的。有时候埃尔文想：他会不会和米克一样，会时不时地拿出来加了增甜剂和香草精的压缩饼干，偷偷地在战场的间隙拿出来吃呢。

埃尔文将书信折好，放在蜡烛上。“请进。”

莱纳进来了，看到埃尔文正在烧着一封信。“这是？”

“是回雷贝里欧时在酒馆里碰到的一位女性。虽然只是金钱交易，但似乎对我动了真感情。本来快要死掉的人不应该做这些事的，但是，”信纸烧到了一半，“但是只剩下最后一年了，偶尔尝一尝这样虚幻的感情也不错。”

“那样的话不是更应该把信件留着么？战争之际还能拿出来品味，也能稍微安慰一下自己吧。”

“如果我死在这里，然后被立刻继承，这些写着淫言秽语的东西被发现了该多让人害臊。”最后只剩下了他手捏着的那一个小角落，像一只黑色的蝴蝶，从利维的脖子上飞了下来，飞进了信纸里，毛茸茸的翅膀扑闪着在他心头洒下花粉，又被他一把烧干净，“这些感情还是别让人看见的好。你也是，十三年虽然听上去很漫长，其实回过神来的时候也只是一眨眼的事。除了为马莱帝国的崛起而献上身躯，也要会给自己找乐子。”他听上去像哪里的长辈，教育着其实和他只差了不到十岁的莱纳。他当然希望有一天没人能再承受这样短命的痛苦，只是他见不到他的梦想了。为了达成目标就必须牺牲他的生命，他化成了道路上横着的一具尸骨。

被烧掉的信件内容已经被他快速读过了，并且记在了脑子里。笔迹和以往的都不同，工整得像是印刷体，没有落款，但他大概能从那笔迹中猜出写信人的身份。信件里他的请求被批准了，条件只有一个，他的行动需要一直被控制着，同时会安排人来作他“一日游”的“导游”和“监护人”。这个人是谁呢，答案很明显了。

飞艇上逐渐嘈杂了起来，可是暂时没有人顾得上后舱的他。他听见了一声枪响、有什么落地，接着是哭泣声、尖叫声。有人死了么？这样的声音在战场上听多了，也就不足为奇了——他是被特殊训练出来的战争机器，只要执行命令就好了。那些会影响他的表现的事，都会被要求压在心里，行动结束后再发泄出来。有时候埃尔文会羡慕他的副长，吉克·耶格尔。吉克是个奇怪的人，奇怪之处不光光是他能够将本来毫无用处的兽之巨人的潜力开发出来。马加特说过，他的血液似乎有神奇的力量，而在接任巨人之后他的脊髓液就成了马莱的秘密武器。埃尔文曾经推测过他也许和马莱的王室有什么关联，只不过一直没有可以使用这条情报的地方。另一个奇特之处就是，吉克是个冷漠的人。这个冷漠并不是说他会对战士队的其他人冷眼相向、或者不理不睬这样表面上的冷漠，而是在他看到了因为战局而不得不牺牲掉的冲锋排被超大巨人炸死之后，只是说，“还真是可惜了，都是花了功夫培养出来的士兵。”他和阿妮或许是相反的人，埃尔文没办法完全确定。但这样的品质在战场上是十分受益的，中东战场的幸亏也多亏有了吉克的协助，马莱才没有败在那些先进的热兵器下——不过如果未来二十年再次爆发战争，胜利就不一定花落谁家了。

门开了，站在他面前的是位和他一样有着金色短发、蓝色眼睛的青年。他看上去十分年轻，大概在二十岁出头，鼻头有些圆钝，身上依然穿着黑色的制服，胸口的胸甲上印着蓝白翅膀的图标——是调查兵团。跟在他身后的则是他熟悉的面孔，只不过头发已经褪回了黑色，披着一件漆黑的斗篷，同样印着翅膀的图标。

“晚上好，史密斯战士长。”利维发话了，径直走向他，而刚才先进来的青年则站在稍远一步的位置，同时关上了门。在关上门之前，还透过门缝，有些担忧地看了一眼外面。

“好久不见，利维分队长。”埃尔文有些放松地将头靠在身后的墙壁上，两个看守的士兵的枪口也跟着移动，“不得不说，黑发更适合你。”这是一个隐晦得利维都不一定能够听懂的调情。

“承蒙你的夸赞。”利维闪身，“这是艾尔敏·阿尔雷特，你的继承者。”

“很高兴终于见到了您，史密斯先生。”虽然嘴上说着高兴，却没有一点兴奋的神采。是不是刚才发生了什么？

“也很高兴见到了你，艾尔敏。很抱歉你要因为我而失去几十年的寿命了。”

“没有的事，我很荣幸能够被您选中，利维分队长和我商量的时候我还花了点时间才相信。”

“不要对你自己有任何的怀疑，艾尔敏。我会选中你，是因为我认为你有能够解放艾尔迪亚人的潜力。”埃尔文坚定地看着艾尔敏地眼睛，“见到你之后我便更加确信了。”

“艾尔敏，你先回去吧。再看看萨沙。”

艾尔敏对埃尔文点了点头，打开了铁门。和空气一起流进来的还有一句话，“……她说，想吃肉。”

“你们两位也可以先出去了。我在这里就可以。”利维示意两位看守的士兵先离开。

“可是分队长，如果埃尔文·史密斯……”

“有我在这里，他有什么动作脑袋就会立刻搬家的，放心吧。”利维掏出手枪，上膛，坐在了埃尔文身边，把枪口对准他的脖子，“你们也是认识萨沙的吧，好歹去告别一下。”

两名士兵收起了枪，又一次打开铁门，这次传进来的是一声大笑，收尾却不干净，带着隐晦的、悲恸的哭喊，埃尔文却察觉到了。而坐在门外的还有另一个熟悉的面孔，是被砍去了手脚的吉克·耶格尔，他的副长——帕拉迪方所知道的情报，很可能比他了解的要多得多。他在利用帕拉迪，帕拉迪却也在利用他。一般人会觉得被背叛的场景，在埃尔文眼里却只有欣赏。他所选中的帕拉迪岛，比他预料的还要强。

“出了些状况。”利维却没有放下枪，甚至一只手还拿着那种特制的刀片。吉克从帕拉迪岛返回的时候带来了一个奇特的小东西：大概有一人的腰宽，两边像两个小鼓。虽然没有电力驱动，但其机械精细度却令人咂舌。吉克说这东西的来源是一位金发的纤细士兵，“我把她扔给了那个畸形的独眼巨人，大概是谁的胎儿从母体里跑出来了吧。不过那个巨人实在是没什么用，就干脆将他踩扁了。后来这位士兵怎么样了我也不知道，不过在那种地方没有这个装备，大概很快就被吞掉了吧。”说的时候他脸上得意的色彩让埃尔文起了戒备。现在那东西似乎得到了改装，安在利维身后的比吉克带回来的更加精巧，金属的冶炼技术似乎也有提高，能看出来纯度高了很多。裁纸刀一样的刀片则放在大腿两侧，坐下来的时候会撞到长凳。其中的一片刀片就横在他面前，随时可以要他的命。

“是一位叫做萨沙的士兵么？”

“他们感情很好，就像你和米克一样，都是一起长大的。只不过你能预料到米克的死期，他们预料不到，他们前段时间还在说要去抓龙虾回来炖。”

“我常常会把这样的死亡合理化，只有合理化了才能让人好接受一点。你走之后我经常梦到米克，他横在一条崎岖的道路上，而我在那道路上继续前行。理性上我将他的死理解为解放艾尔迪亚人所必须的牺牲……”

“……可是谁都知道这就是在胡扯。”利维说，“这样的牺牲越少越好。”

“我今天杀死了一个好友——不能说是好友，但关系不错，是军队里少有的，将我们荣誉马莱人看作是同胞的人。他叫彼得·布坎南。”埃尔文扭头，枪管也跟着扭。两个月前他们贴着皮肤在床上做爱，两个月后他们之间隔了一把枪、一把刀。他的力量是这次交易必不可少的条件，也是阻挡在他们面前的一堵墙。信任脆弱得像薄冰，小小的一个动作就会毁了一切，“其实我摧毁了整个港口，整个港口的人都是因我而死的，其中也不乏和我交谈过的好人。但是他很特别，他是死在我的枪口下的，而不是死在爆炸中的。为了计划能够顺利进行，我不得不开了枪。”

“后悔了么？你现在？”或许只是随口一问，或许是小心翼翼地试探。

“没有。”埃尔文说，“后悔是没有用的，我们能做的就是给他们的死亡赋予意义，不断地前进。”

“永远不要后悔。”利维看着他，脖子上的印记早就消失了，“永远都。”

外面逐渐安静了下来。利维站起来，枪口依然对准他，然后打开了铁门，示意那两个士兵重新回来。埃尔文这才看到躺在地上的尸体，是个扎着马尾的年轻女孩，血染红了一片地板，穿着黑色制服的人在她身边静静地默哀。利维也加入了他们。

黑色与死亡，就好像一场葬礼。


	7. Chapter 7

马车是马莱逐渐淘汰了的东西，以前是那些达官贵人们出行乘坐的，后来就成了平民们的出行工具，再后来就逐渐消失在了街头，如今也只有乡下才能看到。为了能够在交通工具的市场上多苟活几年，马车的轮子也改进了不少。从一开始坚硬的木头、改进到金属、再到橡胶，即使稳定性有了提升，依然比不过便捷而舒适的汽车，长途旅行也可以乘坐火车。四通八达的雷贝里欧有一个巨大的火车站，从中东战场返回时就是在这个火车站下车的，阔别已久的车站有了新的穹顶，墙壁正在贴新的瓷砖——虽然内部腐朽不堪，外部依然要保持着作为大国的气度。看到了新车站的士兵都欢呼雀跃，仿佛他们在战场上的付出都得到了回报——虽然只是几块瓷砖。

帕拉迪岛也修建了铁路。从飞艇上下来之后埃尔文就被裹进了束缚衣里，两条胳膊被捆着放在胸前，不过至少没给他戴口枷，不然眼前的人类最强除了要提防他的一举一动，还要负责给他擦口水。旅途漫长，百无聊赖的埃尔文就只能透过窗口看外面的帕拉迪岛。“往左看，是帕拉迪岛；往右看，还是帕拉迪岛；往前看，你就能看到……帕拉迪岛。”（梗来源于《小不列颠》）这是他的专属“导游”在他上了马车后为他准备的“热情”演讲。他看着帕拉迪岛不断发问，他的导游盯着他负责解答。“为什么不能坐火车？”埃尔文问道。铁路已经通了车，虽然还只是拉货的功能，但已经有了雏形。如果能够在马莱帝国的压力下获得喘息机会，过不了几年也许就能看到更加发达的铁路线了。

“因为目前只能拉货，而且如果你在铁路上突然背叛我们选择变身，我们辛辛苦苦铺的铁路就白费了。”利维没说的是，铺铁路的其中一个人已经死在了飞艇上，如果铁路被破坏掉了，这份回忆也就没了。这样感时伤怀的发言本来就不应该从一个军人口中说出的。

“如果变身的话我也没法回马莱了吧。”

“超大巨人到底能不能游泳这一点我们会让艾尔敏来试验一下的。”

“这也是宝贵的资料吧：超大巨人是可以游泳的。据我的经验来说，蛙泳、自由泳和潜泳都可以，仰泳和蝶泳就不知道了，我不太会，马莱也害怕伤到船只。”

“还真是帮大忙了。”利维继续盯着他，目光像刀子一样要把他刨开，看看他的大脑里到底想着什么，和两个月前差别实在有点大。

地势变高，马车渐渐远离了铁轨，剩下的就是一望无际的平原。路边能看到野花，紫色的白色的黄色的，蝴蝶则在花丛中飞舞。有几束开得高的狗尾草擦过了马车侧壁，卷进了轮子里，被拉扯得差点断掉。马车离开后枝干抖了几下，绒毛也跟着掉了下来，又恢复了原先的模样。这样安宁的地方，和热闹的雷贝里欧和荒凉的中东战场都不一样。很难想象这里曾经布满巨人。生机勃勃只是表面，实则暗流涌动，如果帕拉迪岛方不能好好地利用手里的筹码，没有几个月的时间这里就会被炮火夷为灰烬，他所见到的帕拉迪岛的人们也都会成为一具具尸体。

窗外的景象一直在重复，埃尔文却像是看不够似的，蓝眼睛睁得大大的，要捕捉到每一处细节。在利维刚刚从地下街走出来的时候也是这样的，地下街没有阳光，鲜少有绿植。他看着埃尔文，就好像看到了曾经的他，只不过心境是大不同的。终于，不知道是一直这样歪着身体、又没有手臂来维持平衡所以晕车，还是单纯地看腻了，埃尔文老老实实地坐回了长凳上。

“我其实很久没有坐马车了，这次要坐这么久，屁股有点疼。”他看着对面马车车厢里铺着的深蓝色的丝绒，和利维眼睛的颜色一样。座椅的罩子边缘镶着白色的流苏和花边，看起来很高级。

“那还真不好意思，这已经是帕拉迪能够派出的最高级的交通工具了。如果你想要下来跟在马车后面小跑我也不会介意，不过出于安全考虑，只能让你待在这里了。”

“哈哈，小跑还是算了，我这样被捆着，没跑几步就要摔在地上吧。”埃尔文想了想自己被拖在马车后面的样子，还是觉得有些可笑，“会不会像一袋土豆？”

一直警戒着的利维的手依然放在刀上，手里的枪也未曾离开他的脑袋半分，但是却扑哧地一声笑了，即使如此手上的动作依然是稳的，“更像是一大袋马粪发酵来的化肥。”

“真是过分啊，对你们的贵客这么说话。”埃尔文的腿并没有被束缚起来，因此偷偷地踢了利维的靴子一下，“之前在飞艇上没有和你说，你黑发其实挺好看的，这身制服也是。”

“哦，看来史密斯战士长很想加入调查兵团。”

“如果我生在帕拉迪岛上的话，大概会加入的吧。不过立体机动装置看起来很难学。”

“我舅舅曾经教过我一些招式，以前没发现有什么用处，后来才知道这些其实都是适用于立体机动装置的操作的，也因为如此，自学起来很快。”

“自学？没有加入什么训练团么？我们马莱战士的话是会被安排在战士候补班进行培训作战的。”

“并没有。”利维的眼睛里露出了一点点骄傲的神色——只是一点点，稍纵即逝，还是被埃尔文捕捉到了，“我是从地下街出身的，因为操纵立体机动装置瞎胡闹，半夜被宪兵团抄了家，然后受到了些拷问，被夏迪斯团长接到了调查兵团。”

“那还真是了不起。”

“过奖了。”

马莱也有地下街这样的存在，不过是战时临时建起的避难所，主要用作临时军事指挥部门。埃尔文曾经有幸参观过，掀开一个小巷里的窨井盖从楼梯下去，越走越宽敞，然后就是一道铁门。铁门后面是安装了完整的指挥系统的巨大套间，可以供三十位军官在这里住上半年，并且配备了最先进的通讯工具。其他几个因为各种原因没有继续修建的地下指挥所则被废弃，即使能够找到正确的入口，也会被一堵砖墙挡住。有人会住在地下，这还是埃尔文头一次听说。“地下街是什么地方？”埃尔文问道，他对岛上的一切都十分好奇，就在半小时以前，他还对着窗外的一只在马莱也见过的喜鹊大叫，被利维狠狠地踹了一脚——没错，刚才那一脚算得上是个小小的报复。

“是个拥挤而肮脏的地方。原本是为了躲避巨人的，后来就成了逃犯黑帮这些没法在日光下行走的人的避难所。这些人在底下定居，繁衍出来了一代又一代，就这样成了一个城市。虽然听上去很压抑，但其实穹顶相当的高，地上的商家也会往地下运一些货品。”利维顿了一下，“人口也算货品的种类之一。”

“你是被卖进去的？”

“我是在那里出生的。地下街那种地方，进去了就很难再出来了。”利维想到了死在了牢狱中的法兰和伊莎贝拉，即使是加入了调查兵团，利维对宪兵团的不满一刻都没有停止过，所以当肯尼突然出现在他面前，以第一宪兵队队长的身份向他开枪，他心中就有了一种恐惧：这个将自己从死神手里拉回来、又教给他生存的技巧、将他养大的男人，和杀死了他的好友的男人，是不是同一个人呢？这个问题他没有问出口，当他看到脸被烧掉了一半的肯尼之后，心里的那些问题就全部都不见了。有那么一瞬间他希望肯尼能够起死回生，能够和他泡一杯茶，好好地告诉他一切。但是不可能了，肯尼留给他了一盒针剂，这盒针剂现在要被用作艾尔敏和埃尔文的交接仪式了——他从亡者手中接过了转换生死的关键，又要用它送走埃尔文。他自出生便死亡缠身。

埃尔文坐在与行驶方向相反的位置，在拐弯处刚好能看到跟着的第二辆马车。帕拉迪方面尽量避免了吉克和埃尔文接触，但是在下飞艇的时候，吉克还是看到了被带上马车的埃尔文，惊讶地大喊出了声，然后被塞住了嘴巴。埃尔文也看到了吉克，看守他的是一位混杂了东洋人五官特征的高挑女性，与利维不同的是，她的手上并没有拿着刀片，而是挂着四根银色的长管。

“我没有想到吉克也会参与这次行动。”埃尔文发现后面跟着的马车并没有拉开窗户，所以他现在能够看到外面，是对他的一点点优待么？

“没错，他在你联系我们之后也发来了合作的邀请。”

“我听说他和米克还有皮克联手，几乎让调查兵团全军覆灭。”

“因为那个猴子，我们是去了不少骨干成员。”利维的脸上露出了厌恶的表情，甚至没有伪装的打算，“那个没有卵蛋的猴子，居然还主动送上门来。”

“说到没有卵蛋，和你说一个军队里的流言吧。”像是怕被人听到似的，埃尔文故意压低了声音，“在军队呆了十多年，从来没有人看到吉克去娼馆，甚至也没人看到他和谁过夜。”

“说得好像自己很有经验一样，嘴上扯得那么天花乱坠，操作起来跟个小处男没什么两样。”

“我以为你听到了八卦会笑。”

“我在心里笑笑就好了。”如果不是现在的情况的话，利维倒是乐意去跟埃尔文找个酒馆，点两扎啤酒，好好地笑一笑，“你觉得被我们背叛了？”

“没有的事，相反，我为看到了帕拉迪方的能力而感到安心。如果只是单纯地跟着我的情报、被我牵着鼻子走的话，只怕我所要求的条件也很难实现吧，帕拉迪也最终会被马莱吞掉的。”埃尔文又补充了一句，“虽然他是我的副长没错，但是我们的关系算不上亲密。他和皮克倒是更密切些，还有人见到他们在周末一起去吃饭。他的背叛也和我无关，我已经决定好了我的人生了，我只希望帕拉迪方可以信守诺言。”

“你参观的事已经安排好了，可以放心。把你接来之后就会进行会谈，然后就可以带你去游玩一天。不过接着就是继任仪式了。”

“我想临时加个请求可以么？”利维的手臂突然绷紧，锐利的眼光直视着他的眼睛，“我想去看看地下街，你出生的地方。”

“那里只有跑来跑去的耗子和看不到未来的人们，像一个挤满了臭虫的下水道。”

“可是那是你长大的地方，我很好奇，你的过去究竟是怎样的。”

利维突然哑口无言，那是一种莫名的失落，突然撞在心中，开了一个大洞。

“利维，”埃尔文说，“如果可以的话，我倒想也成为一个帕拉迪岛上的艾尔迪亚人。那时候你也不必这样用刀枪对着我了吧？”

“说这些又有什么用呢？”利维笑了，难以察觉地笑了。

马车又经过了一个岔路口，埃尔文发现运着吉克的马车转了个弯，和他们分道扬镳。一直护送在后面的士兵们也分成了两路，一路继续跟着这辆马车，另一路跟着吉克的马车。这时一道阴影从上头打了下来，埃尔文想要看看是什么，于是把头探了出来。利维伸出一条腿，将他的上半身扳了回来。“是玛丽亚之墙。”他说，他们完全没入了阴影之中，却还是没有抵达墙壁，这道墙的规模之大也就可想而知。埃尔文只是听米克说过，玛丽亚之墙仅仅到超大巨人的下巴。但是从未见识过自己变身后的模样的埃尔文并没有一个准确的概念，所以只能耐心等待他们穿过城墙，才能勉强窥探一二。

接着马车通过了一个大门，应该就是玛丽亚之墙了。他们继续往前行驶，埃尔文也终于看到了只存在于他想象之中的玛丽亚之墙——墙壁高到能遮住晨光，过了好一会儿才能看清楚全貌。一块块砖从墙根铺到顶端，墙壁的最顶上安装着炮弹，守城的士兵在上面走来走去，旗帜随风飘扬。

“845年的时候，三个巨人破坏了这道墙壁。其中就有你的副长，你的好友，和关在地下室的阿妮。不过这些你都是知道的吧。那时我就在调查兵团了，只不过是分队里的一个普通士兵而已。墙破了之后玛丽亚之墙内出现了巨人，难民全部涌入罗塞之墙——第二道高墙，王都那边为了解决人口压力，把一部分难民赶到了墙外去夺回征地，另一部分则逃到了地下街。从那时存活到玛丽亚之墙夺还战的人都是精英中的精英，只可惜，现在就剩下我们两人了。”利维看着那些在废墟上重新立起的建筑物，这样和埃尔文讲述到，“在飞艇上你和我说到将死亡合理化，我也不止一次试图将同伴们的死这样合理化：人类解放道路上必不可少的牺牲。现在我们走出了玛丽亚之墙，走到了海的对面，原来那些巨人都是人类变的，导致了数万人死亡的罪魁祸首之一正舒舒服服地坐在马车上等着和自己弟弟见面。你有没有想过，这世界上的一切都是及其残酷而荒谬的？”

“我想过。但正因为如此，我们才要走过死尸铺满的道路，往前前行。”埃尔文的那双蓝眼睛仿佛烧着火焰，“只有这样，才能赋予死者死亡的意义。”

如果你出生在了这边该多好，一切是不是会变得更好？利维在心里想。

一个小时后马车抵达了碉堡的门口，这地方远离城市，即使埃尔文突然变成巨人，也不会伤及平民和军政府的关键人物。而在碉堡外的森林里驻守着军队。他们早早就安装了炮弹，随时准备和失控了的超大巨人作战。没人见过超大巨人究竟是什么样的，在亲眼所见的事实之前，所有的文字表述都是苍白的。那种被敌人完全压制的恐惧依然扎根在所有士兵的心里，虽然都没有经历过那场残酷的夺还战，但仅仅是想象，就能让人不寒而栗。这次的合作其实也遭到了军政府的无数次反对，但是以韩吉为代表的调查兵团，和皮克西斯司令所代表的部分驻屯兵团认为这是一次及其宝贵的机会。帕拉迪岛没有足够的筹码和敌人叫板，而地鸣是只能用作威胁、却千万不能真的使用的最终武器。一旦使用了，后果就不堪设想。帕拉迪岛急需一个可以控制的强力武器，来换取宝贵的发展时间。现在他们是砧板上的鱼肉，如果要化作猎人，就需要箭矢。

军方的代表已经等在了碉堡的会客厅。即使打扫过，也依然显得惨淡。所谓的会客厅其实是地下的一间牢房改装的。如果埃尔文要在地下变身，最起码会受到一些限制，也不至于造成大规模的伤亡，超大巨人也不会是完整的。当年的罗德巨人虽然极高，但由于种种原因只能在地面爬行，也许在收到了限制的地底变身就是其中的影响因素之一。一旦埃尔文变身，碉堡就会立刻坍塌，应该能让埃尔文一时间无法站起来。超大巨人的变身耗费体力，也不能变回人类之后从缝隙里逃出、再次变身。届时所有驻守在周围的士兵都会冲上来，不惜一切代价阻止埃尔文，其中拿着针剂的那位也会在控制住埃尔文之后立刻注射，回收巨人之力。不过那样的话，所有在这碉堡里的人都会牺牲，包括他自己。

与其说是会谈，不如说更像是审问。埃尔文被直接送进了会谈室，三个军官分别代表了中央、宪兵团和驻屯军团。而他，利维，则代表调查兵团。其中中央和调查兵团的角色最为关键，因此埃尔文被安置在了桌子的一边，四个人则排开坐在另一边，其中利维和中央代表坐在了中间。

审问的内容不外乎还是马莱方的军情、马莱那边掌握的巨人的信息、以及马莱那边的动向。虽然已经在信件中交流过，这些问题依然被反复提上来确认，一遍又一遍地重复提问，为的就是确保所受到的情报没有一点虚假。这些信息也被送到了中央，和吉克那边审讯出来的情报做对比，基本每一条都是能对应的上的。

中央那边传来了最新的指令，原本要吃掉吉克的希斯特里亚由于突然怀孕，因此军方选拔出了一位“过渡期代理”，在希斯特里亚生产恢复之前暂时掌握巨人之力。埃尔文的巨人之力依然由艾尔敏继承，现在他们在王都那边开会，艾伦则被关在了地牢里，一个星期后才会出来。韩吉发来的信件的言语之间能够看出她的疲惫，只不过她在尽量压抑，不影响利维这边的进度。根据埃尔文的情报，军方那边一致决定应采取缓和战术，先尝试和谈，拖延时间，利用马莱那边来的技师和亚兹玛比的支援发展军事科技。最坏的情况就是采用马莱的巨人投掷战术——不到万不得已，是坚决不能采用的。

这场“会谈”持续了一天半，终于在抵达的第二天晚上结束了。三位军官启程回王都，留下了利维负责埃尔文的看守。明天就是埃尔文的墙内“一日游”了，行程也已经敲定好了。先带他在玛丽亚之墙外围转转，然后直接去地下街。说明为什么要看地下街的时候，埃尔文用了“因为马莱不曾有过这样的历史，马莱人也从未被逼迫到要在地下修建这样大规模的居住空间。我想要看看，用我的眼睛，在我最后的时光记住这一切”这样明显是套话的说辞。可能是利维听埃尔文说话听多了，其他人第一次直接接触他，居然都完全信服了，没有将利维的出身和埃尔文想要看地下街的目的联系在一起。那之后就开始准备交接仪式，在午夜之前艾尔敏就能够掌握巨人之力。

“好累啊。”埃尔文一头倒在了牢房里。他的胳膊被短暂地放了出来活动一下，很快又被套上了束缚，“你们的问题真的很多。”

“毕竟我们的信息来源不多，你一个，吉克一个。你至少还能这样舒舒服服地在床上睡觉，吉克那边只会更惨吧。”毕竟三笠也是夺还战的经历者之一。她没有和吉克正式交过手，所以对吉克也是非常小心。如果利维在，吉克大概还能悠闲地坐在树底下看看书，只要他不突然变成猴子跑到树枝上拉屎就可以。雷贝里欧奇袭之前利维对三笠进行了一段时间的特训，主要的目的就是确保她能够在吉克变身之前快速反应过来，应对吉克的招式。大概是因为拥有同样的姓氏，休息期间三笠也会和他说起自己的父亲，那个还没来得及爆发，就死在了土匪刀下的老好人。“我很想他。”三笠说，“虽然都不记得他长什么样了，但是我还是很想念他，我很想知道我家族的一些事。”

“谁不想呢。”利维说。他当初应该逼问肯尼，在他离开他之前把一切都问清楚。但他不敢，他怕肯尼离开，所以他只想着要变强。等到他变强了，肯尼竟然离开了。再次找到肯尼的时候他突然变回了当时那个横跨在一个比他高出三个头的壮汉身上、看着肯尼离去的孩子。他所认识的人一个个都会离他远去，那么104期的孩子们也会这样么？韩吉也会这样么？

埃尔文似乎发现了如何睡觉才能不压到胳膊、还会很舒服的方法。他套在束缚衣下的手稍微挪了一下，挪到了上臂的前侧，然后上半身斜着歪在枕头上，下半身蜷起来。利维有一股想要踢他一脚、看看他会不会因为重心不稳滚到地上的冲动。但是他忍住了，眼前的人马上就要死了，仁慈一些吧。

“我很期待明天的行程，不知道今晚能不能睡着。”埃尔文像条虫子一样在床上滚来滚去，利维看他来回滚了十几圈才消停，“我好久都没这么兴奋了，上次还是因为我父亲答应我去看海。”

“那你明天就要被吃掉的事呢？不去想这个么？”这可是你人生里最后一次睡在床上。

“与其说是期待，恐惧是不是更正常呢？但是那样都于事无补，所以不如安静下来睡觉，明天才有精力出去玩。”埃尔文坐起来，动了动脚，示意他靠近一些。门外的人虽然可以看到里面，但是现在没有人站在那里，所以利维稍稍地越界了，往前走了一步。

“弯下腰。”埃尔文小声说。

利维照做，两片嘴唇落在了他的脸颊上，是一个吻。

“这算什么？”利维捂住脸颊，没有后退，只是小声、而强装冷静地问他。

“把它当作晚安吻吧。算是我一个将死之人一点点任性的要求。”埃尔文又躺回了床上，两只脚夹住被子，盖上，“明天早上见了。”

“晚安。”利维走出了房间，换班的人已经等在走廊尽头了。利维向他点了点头，然后从其他守卫面前走过。地牢灯光昏暗，他希望没人看到他的脸和耳朵是什么颜色。他回到屋子，坐在床边，捂住了脸，然后叹了口气。这算什么呢？他们只不过上过几次床的关系，埃尔文身上奇特的吸引力却让他无法忘怀。这样的感情本来不能存在的，现在却缠绕上了他心，搅得他不得安宁。他从床上起来，坐在椅子上，将两条腿一起放上去。这是他独特的入睡习惯。

“你明天就要死了，埃尔文。”利维对着天花板，小声地自言自语，“为什么你要出生在马莱呢？”


	8. Chapter 8

连马莱军方也不知道，帕拉迪岛上的三堵巨墙究竟是如何建造起来的。真相往往只掌握在一小部分人的手里，这个一小部分人在马莱指的是戴巴家族，在帕拉迪就指的是曾经的王政。在吉克抓到了一小部分线索之后就将这件事流传到了民间，希望王政内部能够因此动摇，查出始祖巨人的下落，只是没想到当时因为阿妮造成了平民牺牲而被问罪的调查兵团利用了这次机会，联合王都中潜伏着的以扎克雷总统、皮克西斯司令为代表的反对势力以及民意，联合推翻了旧王政。不过吉克也获得了一些可靠的情报，推测出了艾伦·耶格尔所掌握的巨人力量很可能不止进击的巨人，在玛丽亚之墙夺还战之后确认了就放心地离开了。而现在，被修补好了的高墙就在埃尔文的眼前。

“我曾经听米克说过，这个高墙虽然高大，但却不及超大巨人。如果当初是我被派遣到了帕拉迪岛，那么当初的破墙任务就会顺利很多，他们也不必在墙内潜伏这么久。”虽然昨天已经见识到了玛丽亚之墙，再次返回时只会觉得更加壮观。“马莱那边一直在揣测帕拉迪岛的高墙是如何建立起来的，但其实戴巴家族已经把这个秘密告知了高层的几位军官。”

“那你知道么？”

“我不知道。”埃尔文摇了摇头，“但我父亲猜测，是借用了巨人的力量，所以如果要我推测的话——难道是巨人组成的？”

利维露出了欣赏的神色，“墙壁的表面曾经破了一个洞，在那洞后并非砖石，也不是粘土，而是一只眼睛，面对着墙壁内部的、超大巨人的眼睛。”

“马莱有这样的传说：人类其实住在巨人的眼睛里，巨人的眼睛是天空这样的蓝色（原梗出自权力游戏）。”埃尔文再次往窗外探头，“地鸣一旦发动，所有墙内的巨人都会破墙而出，到时候墙壁全部都会不复存在。巨人所到之处都会被踏成平地，即使再强大的现代火力也无法阻止。所以马莱方这么迫切地想要召回始祖巨人了。”

“我们也在尽力避免这样的情况发生，不过帕拉迪岛的另一种声音也越来越强烈。”

“鹰派和鸽派的矛盾点，对么？”

“我们调查兵团总体属于鸽派。”利维想到了韩吉的来信，艾伦已经越来越难掌控。虽然是他看着长大的小鬼，但是一旦有了什么变故，上面一定会要求选出吃掉艾伦的人选。艾伦并不是最重要的，之前他的价值在于地下室的钥匙和进击巨人之力。现在世界的秘密已经被揭开，只要夺走他的巨人之力，他就没有了任何利用价值。吉克也是如此。出于私情考虑，利维并不想一切发展到这个地步。不过现在的局势难以预料，这些可能性也是他们需要准备应对的。不知道104期的小鬼们会怎么想。

玛丽亚墙外已经开始了大开发，部分住在墙内的人从墙里走了出来，加入了开荒的行列。广袤的土地意味着丰富的资源，盐、糖、香料不再是什么名贵物品，茶叶种植也发展了起来。作为茶叶爱好者的利维当然是很高兴，最起码再也不会遇上因为茶田被勒令改为耕地而断供的时候了（来源于官方小故事）。放牧的空间更大了，乳制品也就不是什么稀罕东西。欧良果鹏提到了制作冰淇淋的技术，制造出来以后第一支冰淇淋给了希斯特里亚，希斯特里亚尝了一口后看了看在旁边流口水的萨沙，然后挖了一大勺，塞进了三笠的嘴里。马莱的冰淇淋口味更多，只不过萨沙……可惜了。葬礼是昨天，他要看守埃尔文，三笠要看守吉克，都没能出席。

路上能看到很多来来往往运货的马车和路过的行人，车上拉着的有木材，有矿石，有新鲜采摘下来的水果；也有的什么都不装，空着准备去拉货。埃尔文稀奇地看着这些海的另一边的同胞们，开心得脚尖一晃一晃。真是一个今晚就要去死的人么？利维想要去看看埃尔文看到了什么，但是他不能松懈。

“那种花，雷贝里奥收容所也有。”埃尔文指着窗外，利维只是匆匆扫了一眼——只是白色的勿忘我而已，“在雷贝里欧，这花叫流泪的夫人，据说是丈夫死在了艾尔迪亚巨人的手上，丧夫的女人每天都会在坐在家门口等待丈夫，边哭边等，眼泪就浇灌出了一株草。有一天她的眼泪哭干了，眼球就这么掉了下来，落在草尖上变成了两朵盛放的白花，身体则融进了泥土里。所以叫做‘流泪的夫人’。”

“雷贝里欧不管什么东西都要带上政治色彩么？”

“大概吧，但的确是个很美的故事。帕拉迪管它叫什么？”

“勿忘我，不要忘记我。典故我不知道，大概也是什么要死要活的爱情故事。”

“不瞒你说，那个你想要千刀万剐的车力巨人，皮克，曾经抄录了一整本这种花语。”埃尔文回忆到，沿着一路都是盛放的流泪的夫人，或者说，勿忘我，“那时候她还是个思春期的小姑娘，一不小心被发现了。她一直都很受欢迎，所以这件事成了大家觉得她‘可爱’的一个点。”

“我妹妹也曾经这么干，只不过她没见过花，地下街很少能有植物存活。她不知道从哪里找来了一本植物图鉴，上面写了些花语，她就用她那狗刨字抄了好几天，还拿给我们另一个朋友看。”

“我还不知道你有妹妹。”

“只是义妹，早就过世了。她很喜欢勿忘我，她觉得名字很好听，书上画的也漂亮，只不过来不及看看真的花到底长什么样。”

“我妈妈生前更喜欢蝴蝶，收容所经常会见到，从铁丝网外飞来的，各种颜色的。”利维虽然在看着他，却没有了之前的警戒。他听着他说话，就好像在听一个老友在叙旧，“她说蓝色的蝴蝶是人灵魂的化身，如果哪里见到了蓝色的蝴蝶，就是故去的亡人在和你打招呼。”

“那你看到过么？蓝色的蝴蝶？”

“我倒希望我看不到，来找我的被我杀死的人，大概比真心想要和我打招呼的亲朋好友多得多了。”

“帕拉迪的话，结婚之前看到蓝色的蝴蝶是凶兆，但葬礼前看到就是说明死者能够安心地升入天国了。我还没有见过蓝色的蝴蝶，只有白色黄色的，偶尔会有橘色。”

这样细小的文化差异让埃尔文非常地着迷。马车抵达墙根下之前他们说个没完，从蝴蝶到婚丧嫁娶的习俗，再到婚礼上到底需不需要踩玻璃（来源是犹太婚礼习俗）、冬祭到底是1月7日还是12月25日（东正教和其他基督教）、为什么马莱会觉得男士不能戴彩色的帽子、为什么帕拉迪人把树莓和蔓越莓统称为红莓——那样的话多难区分啊。正在他们争论烤面包时表面到底需不需要刷蛋液的时候，一个守卫敲响了马车的门，他们抵达了玛丽亚之墙外墙的墙根。

“其实两分钟前就停下来了，只是二位一直不下来。”站在车下的守卫小心翼翼地说，“很抱歉打断两人的讨论了。”

利维拿着枪，枪口却早就没有在对准埃尔文了。他们两个对视了一眼，还是不要把刚才争论的话题是什么说出来了。

之所以把埃尔文的观光之旅起点选在这里，是因为埃尔文一定要亲自感受一下三堵墙的壮丽。这里远离拓荒者的村落，人迹罕至，安全而隐蔽。埃尔文可以沿着墙好好地转一大圈。即使两只手被束缚着没办法直接触摸，埃尔文也要走近些，像是要把自己用胶水粘上去似的、侧着身子贴着墙，困在布料里的指节敲打了一下墙壁。“相当的厚实呢。”

“那是肯定的吧。毕竟有巨人手拉手跳民族舞似的被砌在里面，只要地鸣发动，就会手拉手跳民族舞似的往外头冲。”

“很难想象这样的技术。即使是马莱，也很难建城这样宏伟的墙壁。”埃尔文往后退了一步看向墙壁最顶端，“中东联盟的一个国家也有十分庞大的建筑群，被称作‘金字塔’，根据记载是沿着河道两岸发展出的文明建造出来的，被用作皇家族裔的墓地。金字塔有数千年的历史，每一层都由巨大的石块和当时最先进的黏土封成，甚至设计了气室。内部的构造及其复杂，考古的时候找到了很多盗墓贼的白骨，有些死于机关，有些被活活困死。里面的墓室墙壁都画着通往往生的图样，而那些皇族们的尸体就被做成了肉干，内脏分开藏在容器里，身体裹在纱布里头。”

“与其被做成什么风味肉干，我倒宁愿被巨人吃掉。”利维跟在他的身后，而守卫也一步不落地跟在后面，“如果非要选择的话，烧烤味兴许不错。”

“我个人喜欢辣味的，马莱有个地方出产肉干，在雷贝里欧的集市上可以买到。”

“你现在回马莱的话会立刻被砍掉四肢然后吃掉吧？”

“是啊，利维分队长，要不要找个笔记本，我把马莱比较好吃的东西都和你说说。如果帕拉迪可以发展美食外交，说不定就可以避免战争了。”

“如果你想的话我现在就可以把你四肢削掉做成肉干，这样艾尔敏吃起来也会很高兴吧。”

“哈哈，那样的话麻烦把我做成辣味。”

他们这样看似轻松地调笑，让尾行的士兵们摸不着头脑——明明昨天还因为埃尔文想要踩着椅子的横梁不小心滑了一跤，结果差点被冲到桌子对面的利维割喉。发生了什么呢？

其实什么都没发生，只是今天是最后的几个小时了，所以不管是谁都有些松懈吧。

“利维，你看这些砖块中间的粘合剂。”埃尔文停在了一块砖头前，那里被立体机动装置的抓钩破坏过，砖块碎掉了一些，也就能更清楚地看到里面的构造了，“这个颜色应该是加了骨头，不过我看其他的地方都看不到这样的色泽，是不是后期修缮的时候重新涂抹的？”

“这里曾经是除了调查兵团外，人类从未踏足过的地方。兴许是以前在这里作战过留下了痕迹，玛丽亚之墙外的土地被收复了之后谁看到了觉得不顺眼，私自涂上的。不过因为技术实在不佳，就这么脱落了。”利维踢了踢草地里的几块碎砖。

“雷贝里欧的收容所也有墙，只不过是铁丝网。威胁我们的也不是巨人，而是哨站上、大门口的那些站岗的士兵。他们一个个都端着枪，不听话的话要么直接射杀，要么会被带走到外面。”

“这些巨人也是马莱人给艾尔迪亚人注射了针剂变的。”

“马莱却觉得这些是理所应当的，在历史上艾尔迪亚人曾用巨人之力席卷了全世界，给马莱人和其他种族带来了无尽的痛苦，所以恶魔的后裔被怎样对待都是合理的。是一个永远无法结束的、仇恨的循环。”

“你曾经说，帕拉迪岛是解放艾尔迪亚人的最后希望。”眼前出现了森林，比不上巨木之森那样高大，却也郁郁葱葱。如果藏了巨人，是根本无法发现的，“为什么呢？”

“我们还有别的艾尔迪亚人么？”埃尔文朝着远离墙壁的方向走，想要从远处看，“马莱的艾尔迪亚人大多都是精神上的马莱人。在收容所过日子过多了，也就成了被养着的牲口，什么时候马莱需要无垢巨人了、或者需要战士了，就发挥一下自己的作用。我将这些看在眼里，厌恶着这一切，却从未憎恨过我的同胞们。如果我没有那样出色的父亲，也会和他们一样的。”

“你不会的。”利维很认真地说，“你是个特别的人。”

“你把我夸过头了，分队长。”太阳这时正对着墙壁，每一处细节都暴露在了日光之下。墙壁上有巨人的划痕、有抓钩造成的缺口、有开荒者们闲来无事所写的涂鸦、也有从缝隙中长出来的绿植，“我打赌有狗在这里撒过尿。”他们又一次走近墙壁，埃尔文用脚尖指了指墙角的蘑菇，“米克的鼻子很灵，他甚至能闻出来有多少狗在这里撒过尿，是公是母。”

“调查兵团的人在喝醉之后会偷偷爬上墙壁，站在上面撒尿。”

“你做过么？”埃尔文偷偷地问。

“有那么一两次。”利维也偷偷地答。这事儿好多人都干过，能站在困住人类的高墙上撒尿，是人类在走出墙壁之前最平常不过的报复——虽然这么说实在有美化之嫌。

“说得我也想试一试。”

“这些士兵可不会走开的。你想在他们面前甩你的老二就做好了，反正你今晚就死掉了，尴尬也不会尴尬多久。”

“那我也得有手把我的裤子解开不是么？”埃尔文侧过身，一只手在里面戳了戳布料，“不过要是我的话，大概会在能登上墙壁的第一天就过来撒尿。”

“不要踩到自己的尿液打滑喂了巨人就好。”

“那我的坟墓就会写上：‘埃尔文·史密斯，活过，尿过，死过’。”

“哈哈。”利维又被他逗笑了，跟着的士兵大概还没见过他们那位可怕的第一分队长这样笑过。

明明都是一模一样的墙壁，埃尔文还是像个孩子第一次见到下雪一样看个没完。又这样转了一小时，埃尔文才露出了想要回到马车上的意愿。因为走的太远，利维已经派遣了一个人去把马车叫过来。埃尔文回到了车厢里，疲惫地靠在了墙壁上。

“累了？”

“毕竟两只手都不能动，被那样捆着走了两个多小时。”埃尔文打了个哈欠，“休息日的时候我就喜欢赖在床上一整天，心想：‘啊，要是全世界的战争都结束了该多好，我就可以一直这样懒懒地赖在屋子里看书吃零食了’。你有这样的想法么？”

“休息日的时候我都在大扫除。”上次他们一起大扫除还是三个月前，他还没去马莱，艾伦也没有潜入，“或者监督别人大扫除，然后因为他们打扫得不干净自己再大扫除一次。”

“地下街的时候就这样么？”

“嗯，地下街的时候就这样。”

“难以想象。”

“为什么？”

“你说过地下街是非常肮脏的地方，很难想象在那里长大的你会变成洁癖。”

“大概是有契机的吧，养过我一段时间的家伙是个臭讲究的怪人，然后不知道哪一天就突然觉得家里好脏啊，就开始拼命打扫。那个家伙回来的时候发现不管哪里都闪闪发亮，露出了称赞的表情。那个时候开始吧，就这样对打扫非常执着。”

“我很期待地下街这个景点。”埃尔文说，“我想看看你究竟是在哪里长大的。”

“我以为你是因为，”利维开始引用埃尔文之前的话，“‘因为马莱不曾有过这样的历史，马莱人也从未被逼迫到要在地下修建这样大规模的居住空间。我想要看看，用我的眼睛，在我最后的时光记住这一切’。”

“你居然一字不落地记着了。”

“毕竟你瞎扯的时候连眼睛都不眨，我有那么一瞬间觉得你会立刻跑到王都，然后直接炸掉我们总部。不过幸好地下街这种地方穹顶牢固，你就算变身了，也只能像个罐头似的被压成肉饼吧。”是的，现在帕拉迪也有了制造罐头的技术。

马车再次穿过玛丽亚之墙的大门，太阳到了天空中间，墙壁的阴影也就退缩到了墙根。白天的玛丽亚之墙内十分热闹，也许是因为埃尔文想要看看帕拉迪的艾尔迪亚人怎样生活的缘故，他们走在一条绕着镇子而行的乡间小路上，埃尔文能看到外面，却有一定的距离。

“这里的人很喜欢银饰。”埃尔文指着来来往往的人说，“你看，项链、裙子的下摆、还有那些先生的外套绣花。今天是什么节日么？”

“大概是什么集会吧，所以穿得都比较漂亮。”

沿途上埃尔文总是能观察到一些连利维都未注意到的细节：为什么这个村子的橘子是用网兜装着的，另一个村子则放在纸袋子里；为什么女士们的头发都盘成了这样的样式；为什么这里的房子全部都都是一样的红砖灰顶……有些利维能够答上来，有些答不上来，便干脆说答不上来。埃尔文也不会继续逼问，继续去看墙外的景色。利维看着他，仿佛看到了那个戴着袖章、顶着“临时荣誉马莱人”身份站在港口眺望大海的男孩。有些人终其一生都是个孩子。那么埃尔文是否也是这样？他心里悄悄地萌生了一个念头，接下来的时间，他一边回答着那些问题，一边思考该怎么去施行。


	9. Chapter 9

“利维分队长，您确定这样是可行的么？”马车停在了地下街入口旁边，利维给埃尔文披上了斗篷，手里依然拿着枪指着他。刚才在马车上，他决定了一件事：他要单独和埃尔文去地下街里。意识到埃尔文的生命只剩下几个小时之后他突然开始有些恐慌，虽然掩饰地很好。有些话是没办法当着别人的面说的，有些话不说出来就已经迟了。他想做一个不会后悔的决定。事到如今，埃尔文是不可能有任何反抗的意愿。今天一整天利维都在试探他：故意放下枪口，故意和他开一些亲密的玩笑，故意甩下其他人，远远走在前面，还把握着枪的手放在了一边。可是埃尔文没有任何反应，也没有注意到他放下了警惕。他的心思全在墙内的世界里，如果想要逃走，是没必要拖到现在的。地下街里他作为人类形态没办法逃出去，变身巨人也无法彻底施展开手脚，甚至会因为穹顶挡在头顶，从巨人脖子后面逃脱都困难。

利维又看了一眼埃尔文，他看着地下街的入口，眼睛里发着光——明明还是个好奇小孩的样子。“放心吧，我有分寸。”利维保证到，“这家伙如果有什么动作，我会第一时间做出反应的。”

想到了昨天会议上那个冲到桌子另一边、一秒钟不到就差点把埃尔文割喉的利维，其他人的态度也稍微缓和了一些。借此机会，利维继续施压：“目前的情况来看，这家伙好好地去看看地下街的愿望如果无法得到满足的话，肯定会不满的吧。地下街是什么地方这里也没有人比我更熟悉，如果在地下街也这样声势浩大、反而惹来麻烦。虽然现在有宪兵团在管理，但是那个藏污纳垢的地方生活着的人，不要用地上的思维来揣度。”

又讨论了十分钟，利维的坚持胜利了。他也穿上了斗篷，将刀片和枪都藏在里面，然后用枪管戳了一下埃尔文的后背：“下去。”

进入地下街之前要先穿过一条长长的甬道，然后再往下一层，才算是真的到了地下街的入口。墙壁四周依然点着油灯，他们在昏暗中摸索了一会儿，利维一定要埃尔文走在前面，埃尔文只能听着他的指令左转右转。两个守卫把他们拦下了，利维掏出了证件，带着埃尔文穿过了大门。站在楼梯最上面，埃尔文愣住了：那是他从未想象过的景象。

巨大的穹顶足足有几十米高，每隔一段距离就有天然形成的石柱，像巨人一样撑着上面的土地。这些石柱都有人工加固的痕迹，即使再过上几百年也不会倒塌。而在巨大的穹顶下，是灯火通明的城镇。和地面上生活着的、皮肤黝黑、脸色红润的人不同，地下的常年没有阳光，居住在这里的人矮小而又苍白，总能看见几个佝偻着身子，营养不良的模样。越往楼梯下走，就越能闻到一股浓烈的臭气，不知源于哪里的排污管道。

“虽然看上去是这样的悲惨，但习惯了这里，也就能找到这里生活的有趣之处。”利维干脆放下了枪，但手依然放在刀上，“冬天的时候也会有集市，还有不少小酒馆和小作坊。地上一些小商品，不少都是从这里来的。”

利维领着埃尔文走进了一条街，建筑物和他记忆中的不太一样了。有些是新的，有些还是原本的模样，有些已经被拆除了，留下了一片空地。

“那里以前是个小面包店。”利维指着一家已经被木条封起来的大门说，“开了二十年之后，店主不知从哪里染上了花柳病，夫人也受了连累一起病着。后来他们死了，留下了两个孩子就被送到了福利院去。”后来这两个孩子长大了，去了希斯特里亚的农场照顾孩子。

“地下街的人说话会有不同的口音么？收容所和外面的口音就有些差别，出了雷贝里欧又是新的口音。雷贝里欧口音被称为‘雷利腔’，特点是元音会拖得很长很长，单词末尾的辅音会被省略，卷舌音则会很重。（这里有部分参考了英格兰北部口音、法语部分单词的发音方式以及希伯来语的特点）”

“那这样的话，地下街的口音是和雷利腔有些共通点的。地下街的口音没有雷利腔这样好听的名字。一般来说两个词会连在一起，词尾的辅音也会被省略，前音较重（部分参考法语发音方式）。”

埃尔文停下了，利维也跟着停下。“说‘面包’，用地下街的方式。”

“面包*。”

“你能够像罐头工人一样装罐头么（英语绕口令）？”

“你能够像罐头工人一样装罐头么*？”

“哪个女巫是哪个（英语绕口令）？”

“哪个女巫是哪个*。”

“看来我要难一点的。”埃尔文抬起头看着穹顶，“我尖叫，你尖叫，我们为冰淇淋尖叫（英语绕口令）。”

“我尖叫，你尖叫，我们为冰淇……冰淇淋尖叫*。”

“你输了！”说出这话的埃尔文从背后挨了一脚。

越往前走建筑物也就越拥挤，总是能看见那种勉强拼接在一起的楼房。一楼明明是有几十年历史的老房子，却在上面加盖了新的一层。不过也因为如此，老旧的墙体已经有了裂痕，支撑在四周的柱子也是歪歪斜斜的。新的一层的做工也不精致，腻子糊的不匀，能看到里面的砖块，房顶也是快要塌下来的样子。

“利维，”埃尔文说，“我想看看你住过的地方。”

“那还要有一点距离，现在估计已经被拆除了。”

“没关系，我还能走很远。”埃尔文说，“你也是在这样的楼房里出生的么？”

“我是在娼馆出生的，我母亲是个妓女。”利维稀松平常的说着这些，他并不觉得妓女妓男是什么耻辱的行当。客人出资买下服务，娼馆的人拿了钱提供服务，就是这样简单的道理，刚进兵团的时候会有人因为这个来找茬，都被他狠狠地教训了一顿，“她也不知道我父亲是谁，不过据说似乎个矮小的男人。我和她长得像，所以看不出什么我父亲的痕迹。”

“那后来呢？”

“后来她染上了些花柳病，卧床不起。无法接客所以也没有任何收入来源，死的时候皮包骨头，不知道到底是病死的还是饿死的，”利维停住了，“不过如果没有后来那个养大了我的家伙出现，我大概也就成了那房间里的第二具尸骨了吧。”

“我很抱歉……”

“要去看看么？”利维回头问道，“离这里不远，能在约定的时间内返回。”

埃尔文看着他，瘦小的身体被斗篷裹住，底下却藏着枪和刀片。他坦然地在大街上将自己的过去托出，语气平淡得就好像在说‘昨天吃的晚饭还不错’似的。他其实并不了解利维，在马莱的时候他把自己的过去完完整整地讲了一遍，又在信件中叙说了一边。他像是一本书，被利维翻看了无数遍，熟悉地可以记住。而利维的过去依然隐藏在迷雾里，这是他能够了解的，最后的机会了。

“好。”只是一句简短的回答。

娼馆本来是一座小旅馆，地下街虽然像是几个组合在一起的小城镇，但大多数人并没有住宿的需求，因此小旅馆对那些情色事睁一只眼闭一只眼，到最后干脆找来了附近的娼妇们，给她们独辟出了右翼的楼层。娼妇可以每个月交租金，也可以每次做完生意之后付给旅馆一定的抽成。生意多的喜欢采用前者的方式，生意不好的喜欢采用后者。当然，旅馆也不是什么慈善家开的，如果采用后者缴纳方式的人每个月交的钱达不到租金的话，也会收取额外的费用。在生意兴隆的时候库谢尔是交租金的，她存了一笔钱，期望日后上面安全一些了，可以带着儿子一起到地面上去。但是得了病之后就开始缴纳抽成了，那些存款也都被花在了药物和治疗费上。存款花完的那天，库谢尔叫利维去衣柜里躲一躲，因为接下来还有一个客人。利维躲在衣柜里，却没有听见那些往常会听到的声音。他偷偷地打开衣柜门，从缝隙中看到了独自坐在床上哭泣的母亲。

“一切会好起来的。”他悄悄走出来，爬上了床，把母亲抱在怀里。他的身体是那么地小，根本圈不住她的肩膀，只能圈住她的头，“我可以去工作。”

“去哪里工作呢？”库谢尔笑了，眼泪落在他的衣服上，两滴并在一起，像蝴蝶——这是他后来见过蝴蝶之后才想到的比喻——她把他抱住，搂在怀里，“妈妈会努力好起来的。”

但是她没有，她还是死掉了。她叫他去那些水来，他拿着水壶出门去打水，回来之后发现母亲已经没有气息了。死亡来得漫长又突然，他坐在屋子里，等了两天才明白过来发生了什么。那时他很久没吃东西，已经没有力气哭出来了。

被肯尼接走之后他就没有再回到那里了。或者说他去过那家娼馆，却没有进那间屋子。他问二楼的5号房能不能进去看看，旅馆老板已经换人了，撇了他一眼，告诉他里面住着一个叫做安娜的女人，现在有客人。他就离开了，抱在怀里的那束花被他放在了兵团房间里的花瓶中，一直摆在窗台上。

“你看，就是这里。”利维带着埃尔文停在了一家旅店门口。看样子生意兴隆，不少房间都亮着灯，外面也被粉刷过，以前是红色和黄色的墙壁，现在成了绿色和白色。

他们走进大门，旅店老板鲜少看到有两位一起来的顾客。又换了个人，现在的这位是个方脸阔鼻的中年人，看上去老实厚道，但是经营着这样的生意，这两种品质是不可能存在的。

“二楼的5号房还有人么？”看到了他桌子上的登记簿，光今天就有十五笔生意。

“以前住着的是个叫琳达的女人，后来那女人找到了个好人家，就走了，现在是个空房间。”老板扫了一眼他和身后的埃尔文，“若是您不嫌弃，一楼7号的梅琳达和三楼2号的瑞伊可以接受两位顾客一起，现在也空着。要是您不喜欢，也可以稍微等一下，还有几个姑娘这会儿快要完事儿了，可以来伺候……”

“不，我的一位故人在二楼5号住过，我就是来悼念一下。”利维把钱放在桌子上，“可以付钱。”

老板找到了钥匙，放在桌子上。“那是没问题，不过那房间的家具都快烂完了……”

“我们只是来悼念一下故人，不需要用到那些。”利维拿起了钥匙，埃尔文在后面跟上。

只来看看不找乐子的客人还是第一次见，不过好歹也算收入。旅馆老板数了数，给了不少，记录在了账簿上。

钥匙已经生锈，门锁是黄铜的，边缘已经开始泛出一种恶心的绿色。门一打开就是一股腐朽的气味，窗户严严实实地关着，窗帘也拉上了，家具表面已经落了一层薄薄的灰。屋子和他记忆中的不一样了，衣柜被放在了另一个角落，床被拉到了窗户旁边，不过上面的木板都已经烂掉了，歪歪斜斜的床架坚持不了多久了。床头柜被放在了衣柜旁边，一个花瓶站在上面，白瓷的，裂了一个口，不然在地下街也是稀罕玩意儿。本来用来放食物和水壶的桌子靠着床尾放在了靠窗的那堵墙旁边，原先的主人大概是用这张桌子写东西的，一根铅笔落在了椅子上面。

“坐下来歇一会儿。”利维掏出手绢，擦干净了椅子，让埃尔文坐着。两条胳膊都无法活动的感觉不好受，保持平衡就很困难了，更别提要走一天的路。利维则坐在了床架上，刚做下去床就开始活动，好想要散架了似的，几根钉子也凸了出来。

“你之前和我说过你的故事，我觉得是不是要和你说说我的才算公平？”利维看着房间里的一切，连壁纸都已经换下来了。他和库谢尔在这里居住过的痕迹已经被完全抹去，“你看到那个衣橱了么？妈妈接客的时候我就躲在里面，然后用纸把耳朵塞上。她叫我不要听，可是还是会听到一些。小时候我理解不了为什么她这么怕我听到，长大以后才明白过来。后来我买衣柜都喜欢买大一些的，偶尔坐进去，又能想到她。”

地下街没有芒果汁，所以埃尔文坐在椅子上。他不说话，不去打断他。他平静地说，他就平静地听。

“后来我妈妈染上了些病，没有力气接客，存下来的钱也全都买了药。地下街的医生水平不怎样，收费却高。她一度想要放弃，就这么病死算了。但是那些微薄的存款没办法支撑一个小孩长大，也没有可以托付的人。她就这样强撑着，到最后一分钱也没有了。”

利维指向了床头，那个斑驳的床板，“她就是这样躺在这里，头在这儿，脚在这儿。这张床之前在那里。”利维指着斜对面的墙壁，“她说她是在地上长大的，地上有灿烂的阳光。地下街是没有的，所以窗户只能用作通风。但是她在墙壁上画过一个太阳，我没见过，不知道是什么样子，她就讲给我听。讲了半天我也想想不出来，干脆就画了一个。现在也被涂掉了。总之后来她就死了，不知道是病死的还是饿死的，死在了她画的太阳底下。”

“那你呢？”

“我在屋子里等了三天，我以为她会突然坐起来跟我说早上好——地下街没有太阳，所以时间一直都是很混乱的。但是她没有，我也饿得奄奄一息，那个抚养我长大的人找到了这里，但是他晚了一步，妈妈已经死了。他就带着饥肠辘辘的我去吃了饭，然后在地下街租了一个屋子。他教我怎么用刀，怎么揍人，甚至为了演示，当着我的面割开了几个人的喉咙。我以为他就是我父亲，于是我努力地练习，我不想看到他失望的眼神。可是后来他还是离开了。”

“几十年后我才再次见到他，他已经成了我的敌人。他快要死掉的时候我找到了他，原来他是我的舅舅。我真想问他为什么要离开我，可是还没来得及问，那家伙就死掉了。”

“他走之后我继续留在地下街里，认识了些新朋友，跟着他们瞎混，因为打架很厉害就成了有名的混混，还有了自己的小帮派。有人弄了上面的立体机动装置来，我就用这个和朋友们去打劫商贩，卖了钱过日子。后来就半夜被宪兵队抄家、扣押在地牢里拷问、然后被夏迪斯接到了调查兵团。再然后就成了现在的分队长。”利维抬起头，埃尔文依然在看着他，听得很认真，“没你那么曲折，不过也快赶上了。我不太会讲故事，所以没法想你那样一扯扯一晚上。”

“我在听，我会记得的。”埃尔文说，“这些天看到了帕拉迪岛之后我就在想，如果我能是个墙内出生的艾尔迪亚人该多好。”

“如果你是个墙内出生的艾尔迪亚人又怎样？”

“那样的话我大概会是个历史老师的儿子，在父亲的学校里读书，然后成为训练兵，加入调查兵团——说不定会是我在地下街找到的你，你的两个朋友也不会死在地牢里面。”

“说这些又有什么用了呢，埃尔文。”利维叹了口气，“你马上就要死了。我之前就觉得很不可思议，你真的没有感到任何恐惧或者后悔么？”

“说没有是骗人的。我当然会，昨天我甚至慌乱得睡不着觉。我不停地想，如果我没有来帕拉迪岛会如何，如果我没有继承巨人之力会如何，如果我没有出生在收容所会如何，如果我是马莱人又会如何……这些念头让我睡不着觉，但是天一亮，该来的还是会来，只能珍惜最后的这点时间。”

“埃尔文，”利维从床边站起来，“为什么你要现在才出现呢？”

“这个问题也能还给你，利维，”埃尔文抬起头，“为什么你要现在才出现呢？”

利维走近他，用手指抬起他的下巴，然后吻住了他的嘴唇——他之前一直拒绝接吻，因为他听人说过，下面是为了满足生活需求，上面是为了爱。他干脆坐在了埃尔文的大腿上，低下头，将舌头伸进去，去挑逗他，吮吸他。等他们分开的时候，利维能感觉到埃尔文底下是硬的。

“‘如果’真的存在的话，我们会在一起么？”埃尔文问。

“可是‘如果’不存在。”利维没有回答。

他们这样对视了一会儿，利维又说：“我喜欢你。”可是喜欢这个词太轻，像片羽毛，像粒沙子，像阴天时的雾气，他又纠正道，“我爱你。” 可是爱太沉重，若是爱需要两个人存在的支持，那么这份爱会在一天之后消失得无影无踪。爱和喜欢之间还有什么词？没有了吧。他爱埃尔文，却又没有天真到会期盼他和还有一天生命的埃尔文有什么结果；他喜欢埃尔文，可是喜欢太过轻易，他可以喜欢韩吉，喜欢104期的小鬼们，喜欢他的老利维斑，喜欢肯尼，喜欢红茶，喜欢清洁………。他找不到适合的词去形容，于是就付出了行动，他吻了埃尔文的嘴唇，然后是眼睛。他看到兜帽下埃尔文漂亮的蓝色瞳仁颤抖了几下，泪花就这么涌了出来，灯光洒在上面像是点缀的金粉。他将他的眼泪吻掉，原来巨人的眼泪和他并无不同，都是涩口的咸。

“为什么呢，利维。”埃尔文的两只手被束缚着动不了。他想要抱他，想要去抚摸他，但他的手被困在布料里动弹不得。不管再怎么被爱冲昏头脑，利维都不会给他解开的，这是他作为一个军人的底线。他只能这样坐在椅子上，把一切的主导权都交给利维。

“有些话不说出来就永远都听不到了，我不想后悔。”利维将那些眼泪拂去，是爱而不得的失落，是即将赴死的恐惧。还有半小时，半小时后他们必须离开这里，踏上回地面的路程。他眼前所见的这个人，和他在马莱搏斗过，给他倒过芒果汁，和他做过爱，和他在马车上调笑过，今晚之后就不复存在，连尸骨都不会留下，“所以我还是要说，我爱你，埃尔文。”

“谢谢你爱着我，利维，”埃尔文说，“谢谢你。”

斗篷下的储藏刀片的两个沉重的匣子被解开放在地上，那把枪却依然留在腰带上，连同那把匕首也是，依然挂在腰间能够快速抽出的地方。利维解开了腰带，出发之前他是做了准备的，因为他预料到今天可能还会和埃尔文做一次。他一边亲吻着埃尔文，他的嘴唇、脸颊、眼睛，他的耳垂、脖子、下巴。没有留下任何痕迹，不能留下任何痕迹。他将手指伸进后面，潦草地扩张了几次，就拉开了埃尔文的腰带，把早就勃起的阴jing拉了出来。

“你做准备了？”埃尔文有些担心地问，没有做准备的后面只能是干涩难入的，有巨人智力的他即使受伤也能恢复，利维就不行了，他虽然是阿克曼，但并没有那样强的恢复能力。

“做了，放心吧。”

龟头抵上了穴口，然后一点点撑开那里。往下坐的时候利维把头抵在了埃尔文的肩窝，他的呼吸扑打在了埃尔文的脖子上，那里痒痒的，却没法用手去挠。被捆住的两只手在翘翘地掐着他的皮肤，分开的两个月他总是想起和利维相处的那几天，只有这样才能在炮火和爆炸之间拥有短暂安宁的睡眠。现在只能坐在椅子上，无法去抱住利维，无法去抬着他的腰，帮他往下——如果不看交合的地方，他们现在都着装整齐，这样的对比冲击着他的大脑。他不再去想几个小时后会发生的事，也不去想被吃掉是什么感觉。他只能集中注意力，集中在眼前的事。

阴jing完全没入，利维稍微休息了一下。地下街闷热，他的额头上也都是汗水，黏住了他的额发。“可以动了么？”利维来问他，顺便又轻轻地咬住了他的嘴唇。埃尔文点了点头，利维撑住椅背，绷紧了小腹，上下的动作摩擦着柱身，在这样的娼馆里，无论发出什么声音都是正常的，那些原本被拦在喉咙里的呻吟也就跟着溜了出来。在这个闷热而陈旧的屋子里，在这个娼馆里，在地下街里，两个人在椅子上潦草地做着爱，其中一个人上半身被完全束缚着，另一个人一边动，手还时不时地碰上身后的枪。在没有“如果”的世界，完全的信任是不存在的。皮肤之间隔着厚厚的不了，心脏也因此被隔绝，连心跳都无法听到。

为什么呢？利维在心里这样想。他对埃尔文的爱突然又荒唐，回来之后他就告诉自己不要对埃尔文产生任何越界的感情，可是埃尔文身上独特的魅力拉着他越陷越深，他心甘情愿地砸碎了他们身下的薄冰，掉进了冰冷的湖水里。和他做爱的是一个死人，他死亡缠身，此时也拥抱着死亡。每一个动作都仿佛在碰触那条生死之间的线，高潮的时候他的确恍惚了一下，以为自己已经在几十年前就死在了这间屋子里。

“埃尔文，”他抱着埃尔文的头，脸上不知道是泪水还是汗水，“你要是出生在海的这一边该多好。”


	10. 尾声

“马莱帝国有一种饮品，叫做咖啡。”终于脱离了束缚衣的埃尔文活动活动自己的胳膊，本来在这样的捆绑下他的胳膊应该都散架了才对，但是索性因为巨人之力，他的那些错位的关节又重新拼了回来。他从外套的内兜里掏出了一小包咖啡粉，“我大概是来不及喝了，你来喝好了。”

接过了咖啡粉的利维打开了包装，里面是一股浓郁的香气，带着水果的甜味，“要怎么做？”

“帕拉迪可能还没有咖啡壶吧，只要加热水，然后稍微煮一下，找个布什么的把残渣过滤掉就好了。”埃尔文讲解到，“喝的时候可以加牛奶和糖，我是会加很多糖的那种，会很好喝。”

“知道了。”利维小心地把咖啡粉放在口袋里，然后拿出了麻醉剂，“准备好了么？”

埃尔文把外套脱掉，然后捋上了衬衫袖子，“准备好了。”

“最后还有什么话想说？”毕竟打完了这个，你就会陷入昏迷，什么都做不了了。说点什么吧。

“我想做点什么。”埃尔文伸出胳膊，站起来，然后抱住了利维，“在地下街的时候就像这么做，现在终于能做了。”

透明的液体通过针管输进了静脉，一分钟后埃尔文的眼神就开始涣散，然后倒在了床上。这样的针剂是从雷斯家的储藏室找到的，始祖巨人的继承就会用到这东西，免得被吃掉的人受折磨。利维打开门走了出来，叫来了士兵，“可以开始了。”

他朝着大门走去，然后穿过走廊，来到了外面的空地。埃尔文被抬到了高台上，两只胳膊被锁住，而下面的艾尔敏手里拿着针剂，等待信号。所有人被要求站在远处临时挖好的战壕里，避免等下的大爆炸造成任何伤亡。三笠和艾伦都不在，104期的其他人则出席了。他们都看着下面的艾尔敏，只有利维一个人关注着上面的埃尔文。他现在应该什么都感觉不到了吧。

“没有睡觉？”利维问韩吉，她站在那里，有点心不在焉。

“是啊，还是这团乱子，军方也好，耶格尔派也好，还是马莱那边也好，都让我焦头烂额了。”韩吉叹了口气，“夏迪斯这家伙，居然把这样的责任留给了我。我可是只会做点儿研究的家伙啊。”

“你做的很好了，韩吉，我们都为团长而骄傲。”这个团长指的是夏迪斯，更指的是韩吉。

“希望掌握了超大巨人之后，我们的境况能够好过一些。吉克那边千万不要出什么乱子才好。”

“明天我去和三笠交接，三笠没和吉克交过手，还是我来看着比较好。”

“拜托你了。”

一个瘦小的金发巨人从平地上升起，等看清楚的时候，埃尔文只剩下了两条腿在外面。接着是巨人变身时的闪电，爆炸产生的冲击波让所有战壕里的人都蹲下了。狂风过后，伴随着炙热的蒸汽，一个巨大的、比墙壁还要高大的巨人升起，附近的树木全部被烧焦，暴露在外面的肌肉和骨骼依然在释放着蒸汽。

“巨人可真是，太棒了啊。”韩吉蹲在战壕里，眼睛闪闪发亮，“超大巨人也是，太棒了。”

晚上利维按照埃尔文说的，将水煮沸，然后倒进了一勺咖啡粉，彻底煮透之后倒进盖着纱布的被子里，加了牛奶和很多很多糖。他把厨房清理干净，拿着杯子回到了自己的房间，抿了一口，那股砂糖难以掩盖的苦涩抵达了舌尖。他的胳膊突然没了力气，把咖啡放在桌子上之后就趴在床上起不来，那股比咖啡更要苦涩的悲伤涌了上来，抓住了他的心脏，要将他往下拽。

他分不清楚，这股难过感觉的来源究竟是咖啡，还是埃尔文。


End file.
